


情书

by jiangcha137



Series: 君ど僕 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Summary: 【卡鸣】情书❀前篇指路   温度❀破镜重圆系列❀最终解释权归我，以上
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 君ど僕 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623208
Kudos: 4





	1. 一阳来复

1

一阳来复。

卡卡西看到鸣人的一瞬间，脑袋里只剩下这四个字。

湿咸的海风从鸣人的身后吹过来，在他的腰际手里转一圈，最后钻进卡卡西的衣服里，再没半点留念的离开。

那晚他们简单的吃了一个饭，饭桌上彼此都默契的没提过去的三年，聊了聊这个海岛上的风土人情，遇到的人和事，结账出餐厅后，鸣人像之前和他打招呼一样，笑着说再见。

卡卡西思忖了下，隔着不近不远的距离给了鸣人一个拥抱，蹭蹭额头放开，又把手里一直提着的外套给他，温声说：“再见。”

“琳姐，我来了。”鸣人脚步带风的进了摄影棚，野原琳正在角落里和摄影师聊天，听见他喊便笑着冲他挥挥手，示意先去化妆间做准备，鸣人点点头，跟着琳的助理过去了。

本来安排的摄影师和鸣人相性莫名其妙的不好，两个人总是有这样那样的问题，那个摄影师脾气也暴躁，本来半天就能拍好的图，和鸣人一起能磨上一整天还见不到几张能用的。

这次的特辑截稿的时间迫在眉睫，为此琳特意找来了自己的朋友青木大介来救火。当然他也是早就排满了档期，但青木很给力，利落的就推掉了另外的行程来支援琳。

“就是刚刚那个男生？”青木看着鸣人消失在走廊的房门里问道。

“对，是不是看着就很有灵感？”琳盯着他笑着说。

“当然，这一期的主题很适合他。”青木摆弄着相机的参数回道，琳看他来了兴趣，便转身去化妆间找鸣人。

助理小姐姐把鸣人领进去，化妆师已经在屋里等着他了，看到进来就把人按在椅子上坐下。

“好久没见你来了，”江川丽子一边给他打底一边说，“又出去玩了？”

“丽子姐，你最近更美了。”鸣人小幅度点头，张嘴就一串的彩虹屁夸得年近四十的江川丽子笑出了两条皱纹。

“就你嘴甜。”野原琳推开门进来，正好听到这一句，笑着拍了下鸣人的脑袋。

“冤枉啊，琳姐，我这是贴心。”鸣人装样要皱眉头，被丽子一巴掌扇在肩膀上。

“别乱动脸，等会儿没弄好让你一只眼睛大一只眼睛小的出去。”

鸣人被打，不敢再做多的表情，委委屈屈的说：“我刚下飞机听到姐姐你有难，就马不停蹄的过来为您肝脑涂地了，你的员工怎么还虐待我，太过份了的说。”

一番话哄得屋里两个女人笑开了花，琳忍着笑说：“好好好，知道你贴心，那就快点弄好了出来拍，姐姐我还等着出新一辑。”

“知道的啦~”

今早鸣人的航班刚落地，野原琳的电话就打了过来。她之前主办的杂志TRIP在去年出了一个子刊YOUNG WE，主要是分享一些时下青年们所热爱的东西，每一期的主题都不一样。上一期杂志就找来了国内人鲜少知道的两个怪癖画家的生活，上上一期采访的是写恐怖故事的腼腆作家是如何寻找到创作的灵感，而本期是如何教你玩转音乐。

本来约好的那个模特，开始的时候琳其实也不想用他，但无奈所有可选项里唯独他有一点音乐基础最后不得不同意策划组那边的提案，没想到竟然在截稿前一周临时毁约。

策划组在谈合作的时候，回来就和她说，模特的经纪人对薪资不满意，但也知道

上他们的杂志对他们来说是一个不可多得的宣传，最后还是不情不愿的答应了。

确定好时间后才突然毁约，无非就是觉得反正也没时间了，再去找出一个合格的备选来也不太可能，最后还是会去求他们不毁约，然后他们就好乘势提出想加钱。

琳打电话过去质问为什么临时毁约，对方的经纪人借口找了一大堆，什么公司强行给接了其他通告实在是排不开实在是对不起了，借口一个接一个，还装作一副我们可以再商量，主要是那边给的钱多的样子，把琳气得不行，砰的挂了电话。

她打开办公室的门，气势汹汹的对部下说：“现在，马上，开始联系其他备选的模特，明天下午给我方案和人选！”

半夜焦头烂额的回到家里和带土抱怨的时候，他先查了下航班，然后笑着宽慰她道：“鸣人好像明天就回来了，你问问他行不行呗。”

这才有了鸣人一落地家都没回就赶过来鞠躬尽瘁的一幕。

青木正调着灯光，抬头就看见鸣人做好造型换好衣服过来。

男孩儿里面套了一件白T，外面搭配一件灰青色的外套，有些英伦风，袖子撩起到小臂上，肘部有几条丝带垂下，增加了两分随性和飘逸感，配上稍有点宽松的藏青色长裤和高帮帆布鞋。脖子上一条T家的挂饰，左手手腕上戴了一个黑红两色绳子编织而成的手链，坠了一个精致的银色铃铛和吉他拨片。

鸣人额发被分开，露出他挺括的眉目，脸上的妆很浅，加深了眉毛的色彩，打了下阴影，使得他面部轮廓更加的鲜明立体。

青木眯了下眼，招手让鸣人过去挑乐器，他看中了架子鼓和吉他，但却不知道琳找来的模特能不能用，但如果实在不行，那也没办法。

鸣人看了看眼前陈列着的乐器，他一个一个的看过去，最角落里竟然还有架钢琴，他忍不住回头找琳，却发现她不知道什么时候已经到了他身边。

“琳姐，你这个也太大手笔了，连钢琴都搬来了的说。”鸣人抬手揭开琴盖，轻敲出一串音符道。

琳靠在旁边看他微微弯着腰弹琴，“因为你会的多啊，我怕到时候你来了东西没有，我可丢大脸了。”

“那好吧，为了姐姐你的脸，我今天肯定拿出开live的热情！”鸣人说着拿起了架子鼓的鼓槌，示意工作人员把它搬进去，“我去外面车上拿我的吉他，姐你先进去吧，我马上就进来。”

那天拍摄下午，青木的快门声从开始起就没停过，他拍到兴起忍不住大声喊“Bravo！”，最后选图的时候，琳强调了一遍又一遍只要七张，青木看看这张再看看那张，怎么都舍不下，最后死磨硬泡的让琳在那一期登了九张，风格各异，千秋不同。

被议论得最厉害的是，鸣人打架子鼓，衣袖上的丝带水泻一般的滑过左边的擦片，鸣人的脸没有全部出现在光里，只有小半张侧脸和一只眯起的眼睛。图片做了暗色调的风格，男孩儿脸上的汗珠仿佛在那个图片里都被冻了起来，可他眼里又有光，看着摄像头轻蔑的勾着笑。

眉目春风裁，自成诗三百。

这是鸣人的粉丝给他的评价。

当年卡卡西给鸣人在沙漠拍的那组图片，在那一期的TRIP发刊之后，鸣人的个人博客暴涨十几万粉丝，而后又有粉丝发出了在木叶两周年live上录的视频，鸣人的名气更是蹭蹭蹭的往上涨，连带着乐队的其他几个人也是突然变成了“网红”。

木叶酒吧，也每天都有粉丝来，鸣人有一次问，为什么非要千里迢迢的来这个酒吧，不是有其他更好玩的地方么？

小姑娘摇摇头道：“这叫朝圣。”

鸣人惊得酒杯都倒了。

出云把他拽开，一边擦桌子一边说：“大概这就是粉丝行为，你不懂。”

鸣人表示我不是很想当个网红，所以这种行为我更加不想懂。

这一期的YOUNG WE 发刊后，小姑娘们买断了杂志，没买到的没买够的还去杂志社的官方博客下留言吹着再版，乐得琳截图给鸣人看，还顺手给他发了个大红包。

那天拍完后，他开车回家，到的时候差不多已经是深夜，囫囵的给自己泡了个杯面几大口吃了，洗完澡裹着被子睡到了第二天下午。

他趿拉着步子下楼找吃的，看见带土和琳都在家里，晚上吃完饭，躺在床上鸣人不由得想起了半月前在小岛上见到的卡卡西。

那晚他们吃完饭准备结账的时候，鸣人伸手接账单却落了空，单子转了个弯送进了男人的手里。卡卡西签好字递回过去的时候，无名指上的戒指一晃而过，鸣人看了两眼那只手，又装作若无其事的说这家店的东西真好吃，他吃得有点太饱了。

那只戒指，款式很简单，波纹的两边对接，没有大颗的钻石，外表看起来甚至只是一个普通精致的圆环，然而鸣人却知道那只戒指不仅仅只是那样。

他也有一个。

一年多以前，他突然回了之前住的那个公寓，他打开信箱，掏出来一大叠的广告宣传页，最底下却落了一个精致的小盒子。

那是一枚戒指。

拿着盒子看了半晌，鸣人又翻遍了广告册子没发现有信件。

这不是被人送错了，而是有人故意送的，但一句话也没给他留，甚至特意送到这个没人住的公寓信箱里，怕是也没想要他能够收到。

鸣人把它拿起来对着客厅的灯光看，戒指很漂亮，质朴得简单无华，但内环里镶嵌了大半圈细碎的月光石，凑近了看里面还有几个字，看清楚后鸣人的手一抖戒指从指间掉了下来。

氟西汀。

这是他的卡卡西。


	2. 等式

2

“哟！”带土拖着登机箱刚过拐角，一眼就见着了插兜等在外面的卡卡西，男人弯眼笑着，冲他挥挥手。

“咱们先去吃饭，相叶已经等在饭店了。”卡卡西系上安全带，熟练的把车开上路。

“都行，我先给琳打个电话。”带土说着电话就响了起来，拿出来一看不由得笑起来。

“快接吧，大情圣。”卡卡西调侃道。

“嗯，我刚到。好，我等会儿给他。”风从窗户灌进来，带土忙压住了头顶的帽子，回头对着卡卡西瞪眼，嘴里却温柔的叮嘱琳一个人在家要注意安全少熬夜，出门要记得带伞晚上开空调再睡觉。

卡卡西心情破颇好的开口问：“怎么？琳有什么要告诉我的？”

“她叫我别忘了把新发刊的YOUNG WE 给你，这期我们找了鸣人来救火，走之前她特意把书装进箱子让我带给你。”顿了一下，带土接着有些悲愤的说，“明明我才是她老公，怎么天天儿的心都不在我身上？!你说说你有什么用，这么多年了，连个人都抓不住，你自己抓不住就算了，还折腾着琳陪你一起。我现在严重怀疑她对你有旧情复燃的倾向！！！”

带土越说越激动，越说越憋屈，卡卡西笑得方向盘都快扶不住，他今天出来没有带口罩，翩然俊雅的脸上溢着笑，白皙修长的指节握住方向盘，手上青筋若隐若现，好一会儿才停下笑。

“瞎说什么胡话，叫琳听到了你到时候才有得哭。”

带土脸色一僵，瞬间规规矩矩的坐在副驾驶上，浑然一副我什么也没有说过的模样。

“我们还有多久到？”车开入市区，带土瞥了一眼路况问道。

“四十分钟左右。”卡卡西打方向盘超过一个鹅行鸭步的车，转弯上了高速，“你要不先休息一会儿，到了我喊你。后座有颈枕，你自己拿一个。”

“那可正好。”

卡卡西和带土初中成同学，高中成密友，大学成死党，而野原琳就是在高二那年突然的就闯进了他们俩的世界。她善良温柔又有些坏坏的小心思，和同期的其他同学比起来，她不是顶漂亮的那个，但却是最有趣的那个。卡卡西喜欢她随性恣意小机灵鬼时候的坏点子，带土喜欢她体贴可人柔软的小女孩模样，只是卡卡西的喜欢不关于爱情。

十几岁的卡卡西是什么模样，没人比带土更清楚。初中二年分班，他俩一个班，卡卡西总是穿着校服懒洋洋的靠着课桌，撑着头看带土和男生打打闹闹，逗得满座喧然。他也笑，漫不经心的在脸上挂几点笑意，中二少年病重的带土总觉得他在嘲笑自己，遂不服气的约战。

在众目睽睽下说，是个男人你就别怂，放学后门等着，其他同学听起来无疑都以为他俩是要在学校后面那个没人去的巷子里打个你死我活，像是受了惊的雀鸟，一窝蜂的散开，又见到卡卡西噙着笑答应，骇得规行矩步没敢再来他俩面前晃。

第二天，带土追着卡卡西进教室门，又把早餐放到后者桌上，拖过一张凳子，一口包子一口豆浆的鼓着腮帮子，活像个土拨鼠，卡卡西施施然的拿过另外一份开吃。

十几岁的孩子，能打什么架，无非就是混进哪个相熟的黑网吧，网络竞技一场，但他俩不用，因为带土自己家里就是开网吧的。

带土领着卡卡西从后门离开，穿过两条街左拐右转再右转，扬手推开门，蹭蹭蹭的上了二楼，还礼数颇为周全的给跟上来的卡卡西拿了瓶AD钙。

然后拖着人网络大战十把，被人家打了个9:1，输得心服口服，带土妈妈见卡卡西挺鼻薄唇落落大方生得端是俊秀非凡，心生欢喜非要把人留下来吃晚饭，卡卡西推辞不掉，只好妥协。

晚上回家前，还被带土妈妈拉着手念叨要常来家里吃饭，卡卡西的母亲去世得早，这么热情的中年妇女，实在是吓到了他，接下去的一个月都没敢再去。

“我妈让我给你带的，”带土喝完豆浆，从包里摸出来一个红彤彤的大苹果放到卡卡西的课桌上，“我也有一个。”

吵吵闹闹的过了初中，卡卡西也从偶尔去带土家吃饭的同学，变成了带土妈妈的干儿子，琳的出现是像是一颗火星，砸进了他和带土之间。

没有你喜欢我我却喜欢另一个人的恶俗情节发生，琳在婚礼上谈起他们三个之间，说起她和带土从高中延续到大学才圆满的爱情时说：“要说卡卡西的话，我知道你们肯定都想问我究竟喜欢过他没有，为了让我名义上已经合法了的丈夫放心，我得澄清一下，我是真一点儿没喜欢过他。”

“我当时一踏进教室门，卡卡西就趴在靠窗边的桌子上睡觉，我从他身边路过，踢了桌脚他才半睁着眼抬头，头发乱糟糟的搭在额头上，估计看我不是老师，理都没理我又趴着睡了，初次见面就只有三秒。”说到这里琳顿了一下，“当然，三秒我还是看清了他的美貌，也就是个放在古时候掷果盈车的程度吧。”

卡卡西站在台下，看当年那个在操场上哭得满脸通红上气不接下气的姑娘穿着洁白的婚纱，面容姣美，三两句将自己调侃得面子里子都没了。

琳第一次牵着带土来和他吃饭的时候，说起她和带土着荒唐的三年，最后竟然不知道该怪谁，卡卡西看起来是个恶人，到头来反而是最清白的一个。他至始至终都没插进他俩之间，他们却把自己活得像个作家，给直通通的一条道加了无数条支线剧情，差点两败俱伤，相忘于江湖。

带土初中像个地主家的傻儿子，高中是个阳光中二少年，大学就长成了姑娘们喜欢的风流倜傥潇潇洒洒的别人的男朋友，卡卡西时常打趣他像个花枝招展的孔雀才追不到琳。

琳捏着筷子，看一眼歪倒在一边醉得睡着的带土说：“别人都说我喜欢你，我也承认过，我是喜欢你啊，这个话没有一点问题。”她拿过带土的酒杯，喝完剩下的那半杯酒接着说，“难道你不喜欢我么？”

卡卡西给她斟酒，笑着回：“那可没有。”

闻言，她笑着和卡卡西碰杯，又说：“可我从来没说过喜欢带土，怎么就没人怀疑呢？！那些人也是有趣，我和你的地下情传得满天飞，他整天在故事里当配角，没气也有气了。”

“我就纳闷了，怎么的，就许你们喜欢他阳光帅气喜欢他开朗大方，喜欢他喜欢到眼睛发光么？论亲近远疏，我也该是女朋友榜单里的头牌之选才是。”

琳一边喝一边吐槽，带土昏昏沉沉的抬头找她，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的喊“卿卿”，她见状笑着凑上去亲一口，才又趴下睡着。

“你之前谈恋爱的时候，带土生气又委屈，拉着我去酒吧喝了好几天，”卡卡西吃了两口菜说，“然后你突然的就想开了，我问他怎么想的，你猜他怎么说的？”

琳笑了说：“反正她也不喜欢我。”

卡卡西摇头：“他说，你值得最好的，而他却不一定是那个人。”

“傻子。”琳说着又招手让老板给他们上了瓶酒。

她心里有些酸，却不会流泪，那声傻子既是说带土也是说她，他俩角力太多年，突然柔软亲近下来，时不时的觉得是幻像。

“他高二那年生日，你们都散了，我把他送回家，屋里很暗没开灯，他突然说他很怕。我以为他喝醉了没理他，可他停了一下又接着说，我很怕。”

“我问他怕什么，他说，他怕你走得太快，你走得太远，他追不上你，也保护不了你。”

那几年有一个很火的电视剧，也写了两个青梅竹马的同学，两人磨磨蹭蹭十年后才迈着相同的步伐踏进了同一个门，卡卡西看着带土和琳折腾，到最后谁也放不开谁。

他想，这就是一个等式，带土和琳用这几年的折磨和余下的半生交换，才修成正果。

他又想，那他和鸣人又是拿了什么来交换的呢？

年少相遇时候的欣喜和短暂的陪伴，换来了鸣人长达七年的失落和久别之后的痛苦么？这个问题像是一把锋利的刀扎进了卡卡西的心里，堵住了伤口，流出来的血连成线末端握在鸣人手里，他呼吸间牵扯着的疼，拽着他奔向远方也回到他身旁。

手机突然响起，惊醒了沉思中的卡卡西，他摇头哂笑自己也是时候该回去了，走得再远，心没离开都是徒然。

卡卡西接起电话，扭过身拍拍带土：“嗯，到了，我们在楼下，马上上来。”


	3. 他为先

2

“哟！”带土拖着登机箱刚过拐角，一眼就见着了插兜等在外面的卡卡西，男人弯眼笑着，冲他挥挥手。

“咱们先去吃饭，相叶已经等在饭店了。”卡卡西系上安全带，熟练的把车开上路。

“都行，我先给琳打个电话。”带土说着电话就响了起来，拿出来一看不由得笑起来。

“快接吧，大情圣。”卡卡西调侃道。

“嗯，我刚到。好，我等会儿给他。”风从窗户灌进来，带土忙压住了头顶的帽子，回头对着卡卡西瞪眼，嘴里却温柔的叮嘱琳一个人在家要注意安全少熬夜，出门要记得带伞晚上开空调再睡觉。

卡卡西心情破颇好的开口问：“怎么？琳有什么要告诉我的？”

“她叫我别忘了把新发刊的YOUNG WE 给你，这期我们找了鸣人来救火，走之前她特意把书装进箱子让我带给你。”顿了一下，带土接着有些悲愤的说，“明明我才是她老公，怎么天天儿的心都不在我身上？!你说说你有什么用，这么多年了，连个人都抓不住，你自己抓不住就算了，还折腾着琳陪你一起。我现在严重怀疑她对你有旧情复燃的倾向！！！”

带土越说越激动，越说越憋屈，卡卡西笑得方向盘都快扶不住，他今天出来没有带口罩，翩然俊雅的脸上溢着笑，白皙修长的指节握住方向盘，手上青筋若隐若现，好一会儿才停下笑。

“瞎说什么胡话，叫琳听到了你到时候才有得哭。”

带土脸色一僵，瞬间规规矩矩的坐在副驾驶上，浑然一副我什么也没有说过的模样。

“我们还有多久到？”车开入市区，带土瞥了一眼路况问道。

“四十分钟左右。”卡卡西打方向盘超过一个鹅行鸭步的车，转弯上了高速，“你要不先休息一会儿，到了我喊你。后座有颈枕，你自己拿一个。”

“那可正好。”

卡卡西和带土初中成同学，高中成密友，大学成死党，而野原琳就是在高二那年突然的就闯进了他们俩的世界。她善良温柔又有些坏坏的小心思，和同期的其他同学比起来，她不是顶漂亮的那个，但却是最有趣的那个。卡卡西喜欢她随性恣意小机灵鬼时候的坏点子，带土喜欢她体贴可人柔软的小女孩模样，只是卡卡西的喜欢不关于爱情。

十几岁的卡卡西是什么模样，没人比带土更清楚。初中二年分班，他俩一个班，卡卡西总是穿着校服懒洋洋的靠着课桌，撑着头看带土和男生打打闹闹，逗得满座喧然。他也笑，漫不经心的在脸上挂几点笑意，中二少年病重的带土总觉得他在嘲笑自己，遂不服气的约战。

在众目睽睽下说，是个男人你就别怂，放学后门等着，其他同学听起来无疑都以为他俩是要在学校后面那个没人去的巷子里打个你死我活，像是受了惊的雀鸟，一窝蜂的散开，又见到卡卡西噙着笑答应，骇得规行矩步没敢再来他俩面前晃。

第二天，带土追着卡卡西进教室门，又把早餐放到后者桌上，拖过一张凳子，一口包子一口豆浆的鼓着腮帮子，活像个土拨鼠，卡卡西施施然的拿过另外一份开吃。

十几岁的孩子，能打什么架，无非就是混进哪个相熟的黑网吧，网络竞技一场，但他俩不用，因为带土自己家里就是开网吧的。

带土领着卡卡西从后门离开，穿过两条街左拐右转再右转，扬手推开门，蹭蹭蹭的上了二楼，还礼数颇为周全的给跟上来的卡卡西拿了瓶AD钙。

然后拖着人网络大战十把，被人家打了个9:1，输得心服口服，带土妈妈见卡卡西挺鼻薄唇落落大方生得端是俊秀非凡，心生欢喜非要把人留下来吃晚饭，卡卡西推辞不掉，只好妥协。

晚上回家前，还被带土妈妈拉着手念叨要常来家里吃饭，卡卡西的母亲去世得早，这么热情的中年妇女，实在是吓到了他，接下去的一个月都没敢再去。

“我妈让我给你带的，”带土喝完豆浆，从包里摸出来一个红彤彤的大苹果放到卡卡西的课桌上，“我也有一个。”

吵吵闹闹的过了初中，卡卡西也从偶尔去带土家吃饭的同学，变成了带土妈妈的干儿子，琳的出现是像是一颗火星，砸进了他和带土之间。

没有你喜欢我我却喜欢另一个人的恶俗情节发生，琳在婚礼上谈起他们三个之间，说起她和带土从高中延续到大学才圆满的爱情时说：“要说卡卡西的话，我知道你们肯定都想问我究竟喜欢过他没有，为了让我名义上已经合法了的丈夫放心，我得澄清一下，我是真一点儿没喜欢过他。”

“我当时一踏进教室门，卡卡西就趴在靠窗边的桌子上睡觉，我从他身边路过，踢了桌脚他才半睁着眼抬头，头发乱糟糟的搭在额头上，估计看我不是老师，理都没理我又趴着睡了，初次见面就只有三秒。”说到这里琳顿了一下，“当然，三秒我还是看清了他的美貌，也就是个放在古时候掷果盈车的程度吧。”

卡卡西站在台下，看当年那个在操场上哭得满脸通红上气不接下气的姑娘穿着洁白的婚纱，面容姣美，三两句将自己调侃得面子里子都没了。

琳第一次牵着带土来和他吃饭的时候，说起她和带土着荒唐的三年，最后竟然不知道该怪谁，卡卡西看起来是个恶人，到头来反而是最清白的一个。他至始至终都没插进他俩之间，他们却把自己活得像个作家，给直通通的一条道加了无数条支线剧情，差点两败俱伤，相忘于江湖。

带土初中像个地主家的傻儿子，高中是个阳光中二少年，大学就长成了姑娘们喜欢的风流倜傥潇潇洒洒的别人的男朋友，卡卡西时常打趣他像个花枝招展的孔雀才追不到琳。

琳捏着筷子，看一眼歪倒在一边醉得睡着的带土说：“别人都说我喜欢你，我也承认过，我是喜欢你啊，这个话没有一点问题。”她拿过带土的酒杯，喝完剩下的那半杯酒接着说，“难道你不喜欢我么？”

卡卡西给她斟酒，笑着回：“那可没有。”

闻言，她笑着和卡卡西碰杯，又说：“可我从来没说过喜欢带土，怎么就没人怀疑呢？！那些人也是有趣，我和你的地下情传得满天飞，他整天在故事里当配角，没气也有气了。”

“我就纳闷了，怎么的，就许你们喜欢他阳光帅气喜欢他开朗大方，喜欢他喜欢到眼睛发光么？论亲近远疏，我也该是女朋友榜单里的头牌之选才是。”

琳一边喝一边吐槽，带土昏昏沉沉的抬头找她，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的喊“卿卿”，她见状笑着凑上去亲一口，才又趴下睡着。

“你之前谈恋爱的时候，带土生气又委屈，拉着我去酒吧喝了好几天，”卡卡西吃了两口菜说，“然后你突然的就想开了，我问他怎么想的，你猜他怎么说的？”

琳笑了说：“反正她也不喜欢我。”

卡卡西摇头：“他说，你值得最好的，而他却不一定是那个人。”

“傻子。”琳说着又招手让老板给他们上了瓶酒。

她心里有些酸，却不会流泪，那声傻子既是说带土也是说她，他俩角力太多年，突然柔软亲近下来，时不时的觉得是幻像。

“他高二那年生日，你们都散了，我把他送回家，屋里很暗没开灯，他突然说他很怕。我以为他喝醉了没理他，可他停了一下又接着说，我很怕。”

“我问他怕什么，他说，他怕你走得太快，你走得太远，他追不上你，也保护不了你。”

那几年有一个很火的电视剧，也写了两个青梅竹马的同学，两人磨磨蹭蹭十年后才迈着相同的步伐踏进了同一个门，卡卡西看着带土和琳折腾，到最后谁也放不开谁。

他想，这就是一个等式，带土和琳用这几年的折磨和余下的半生交换，才修成正果。

他又想，那他和鸣人又是拿了什么来交换的呢？

年少相遇时候的欣喜和短暂的陪伴，换来了鸣人长达七年的失落和久别之后的痛苦么？这个问题像是一把锋利的刀扎进了卡卡西的心里，堵住了伤口，流出来的血连成线末端握在鸣人手里，他呼吸间牵扯着的疼，拽着他奔向远方也回到他身旁。

手机突然响起，惊醒了沉思中的卡卡西，他摇头哂笑自己也是时候该回去了，走得再远，心没离开都是徒然。

卡卡西接起电话，扭过身拍拍带土：“嗯，到了，我们在楼下，马上上来。”


	4. 晚安

4

“我回来了。”卡卡西率先出来抱了下等在外面的琳，被跟上来的带土一把薅开，大和在一旁哈哈笑着扶稳他俩的行李箱。

“你离我老婆远点。”带土揽着琳转了个圈，把人挪到自己的怀里，隔开卡卡西，琳握住他放在腰上的手，咯咯的笑起来。  
“别闹了，我开了......啊，相叶君也一起来了呀，是第一次来这里对吧？”琳的话说到一半，因为行李箱耽误出关的相叶也跟着出来了，“我记得你的车停在这边的？我只开了四座的来。”

相叶抬抬帽沿露出个腼腆的笑，取下围巾过来：“老板说要回来，员工也只好跟着走了。”  
“那你等会儿就和他一起，带土把钥匙给卡卡西，”琳戳下带土的腰，“好好跟在我们后面哦~”  
“不用了，饭就不吃了，带土的车这段时间就先给我开，”卡卡西拒绝了琳一起吃饭的提议，对相叶招招手，“走吧，我先送你去酒店。”  
相叶疑惑的问：“先？你难道不住么？”“嗯，我回家住，”卡卡西拍下带土的肩，“大和你也一起走吧。”  
“好。”  
“你住哪儿？”琳急切的追上他，停下来脸上又浮出一丝不确定的神色，“难道？”  
卡卡西温柔的笑笑点头，摇摇手机：“过两天来家里吧，我下厨，今天就先不去了。”  
琳听了舒展开眉眼后退半步让他走，正好落进带土迎上来的怀里：“走吧，我们也回家。”  
“大和你们俩去找车吧，我先去买两瓶水。”卡卡西把行李箱和车钥匙交给大和。  
“那我们在外面等你。”大和点头接过钥匙。相叶跟着大和来到停车场，两人绕了一大圈，才在最里面找到一辆黑色路虎。  
“你们都在这里有房么？”相叶拿出手机开机，状似不经意的问。  
大和把车开出去，下车换到副驾驶坐下才乐呵呵的回他：“我俩都是本地人，活了半辈子都还没有房才奇怪吧。”  
“说得也是。”  
“什么说得也是？”卡卡西把水分他们开车离开机场，“相叶你订的酒店，我记得你还像说是离我们的新工作室不远，我就先送你过去，我跟大和得绕路。”  
“我想了下回家的工作量，就想和相叶一起住酒店了。”大和苦涩的说。  
“那也行，等会儿你俩一起下就可以了，我还能早点回去。”卡卡西手指翘着方向盘，心情极好的调侃道。  
“那还是绕了我吧，金窝银窝不如我的狗窝舒服，辛苦点是辛苦点，但是一劳永逸啊。”这样说着，大和突然坐起来拿出手机，“我要不现在找个钟点工?”  
相叶在后座听她俩讨论回家事宜，撇撇嘴道：“你俩别刺激我这个无归无宿的人了好不好，我房子都还没找好呢，你俩兴致勃勃的讨论自己的狗窝，过分了啊。”  
“哦呀，这是我们没注意哈哈哈哈，”大和回头问，“你准备找个哪儿的？”  
车开下高速进入市区，这会儿正是下班高峰期，卡卡西在红灯前停下。  
“离公司半小时左右能到的吧，太远了我怕我起不来，而且......”相叶落下车窗看了眼外面渐渐开始堵的路，“这个上下班的堵法儿我也不能远了，不然全勤奖可能就没了。”  
大和笑出声，连连说找朋友帮他看看。  
“到了，”卡卡西把车停在路边，抬了抬下巴对相叶说，“工作室那边还没弄好，这段时间正好你就休假吧，顺便把房子弄好，有事情就给我俩打电话。”  
“好。”等把大和也送回去，真正到家的时候已经是晚上七点了，卡卡西摸出钥匙打开门，屋里没开灯他也没有进去，半晌才在墙上摸开，光一下子笼住他，适应了两秒他才看清全貌。  
屋里和他离开的时候没有变化，沙发上的抱枕，客厅角落帕克的碗，旁边柜子上的磨牙棒和玩具，就连窗台上的绿萝都勃发着生机，卡卡西环顾一圈，提着箱子回了自己之前住的房间。  
洗了澡出来，他套了一件白底黑音符的圆领毛衣，裤脚皱着，头发吹到半干，去厨房烧水，冰箱里果然什么都没有，卡卡西喝了半杯水，发现还不到九点，微微考虑了下还是决定去趟超市。  
站在玄关换鞋的时候，不知怎么的他想起来三年前回家发现鸣人离家出走的事，他一回家就只看见帕克孤零零的坐在门口等他。

这次，可跑不了了。

路过保安亭，站岗的还是三年前的人，见到他迷惑了一瞬后笑了出来。  
“您回来了？”  
卡卡西笑着点头。  
鸣人打开门进屋的时候没发现家里回了人，直到他进卡卡西的房间取谱子，看到那个行李箱，他才意识到有什么变化了，正在毫无预兆的撞向他。  
就在这时，客厅的门突然响起插钥匙的声音，他收紧手，写着谱子的纸皱成一团，心脏砰砰的跳起来，呼吸在门开的一瞬间轻下来，像一根绷满了的弦，可等门外人真的进来了，他又整个的软了下来。  
他今天过来就是上次来这边住不小心落下了新谱子，鹿丸让他趁着今天有空过来拿。在楼下停车的时候，他就看见了一辆眼熟的路虎，但转念一想又觉得带土不可能来这边，还以为是自己记错了，现在看来大概是男人开了带土的车回来。  
卡卡西在楼下看到屋里亮了灯，开门前一刻他都还以为是自己出门忘了关，可他一把推开门，玄关里的两只鞋让他笑了起来。  
他换好鞋，提着超市的大购物袋到客厅，青年站在他卧室门口，手里攥了一张纸，深灰色的大卫衣配着束脚的浅色牛仔裤，头上戴了一个橘色的毛线帽，边缘露出点金色的发尾，右耳上黑色的耳钉闪着光，他慢慢的转过身来，把黑暗藏进身后，对卡卡西露出个笑。  
“哟，卡卡西老师。”  
“吃晚饭了么？”卡卡西从袋子里翻出一罐酸奶给他，把剩下的提到厨房一一放好。鸣人条件反射的接过来，打开喝了一口，回道：“还没有。”  
“这会儿都九点半了你还没吃？”卡卡西看了下表有些不赞同的说，“现在做饭也太晚了，下两碗面吧，你去客厅等我一会儿。”  
“你明明也没吃，还说我。”鸣人把吸管咬得咯吱咯吱作响，“我要吃辣的，辣椒！”  
“好好好，知道了，给你放。”卡卡西先拿出过烧水，在把买的菜用不着的放进冰箱，“喝完了就出去吧，不然就过来洗菜。”  
鸣人看了眼他放在水槽里的小白菜，使劲儿的吸了两口，空罐子的声音咔啦的大起来，才罢休的扔进垃圾桶。  
他走到卡卡西旁边，男人正在水下洗辣椒，看他过来给他挪了地，拿过案板到一边切菜去了。  
男人极快的切好辣椒，抬手从头顶的柜子里取出一个不大的碗，又拿出两颗鸡蛋嗑进去加盐抽筷子搅拌，鸣人挽着袖子还在旁边洗小白菜，左手腕上挂着精致的小铃铛和拨片。  
卡卡西拿出蒸锅加上水把装了鸡蛋的碗搁进去，又翻出平底锅洗净烧热，旁边锅里的水滚了，揭开锅盖放面条和蔬菜，飞速的用筷子挑了几下。  
平底锅这时没了水汽倒上油，温度正好，男人抄起生姜大蒜花椒和辣椒下锅，炒得爆香再加上豆瓣酱，厨房里都是辣椒的香味。  
关火，起面条，铺上炒好的酱料，滴几滴香油，改良版的油泼面完成。  
“端出去吧，果汁我刚才也买了瓶，要喝的话还在地上的。”卡卡西指挥鸣人把盘子端出去，把蒸锅的火也关了，戴上隔热手套取出碗，鸡蛋羹也正正好。  
“好吃！！！”鸣人拌好面吃了第一口就开心得眯眼，辣椒的辛香充满了整个口腔，面条软硬适中，小白菜蘸上酱料更是清脆爽口。  
卡卡西看他吃得那么香松了一口气，他快三年没做过饭了，刚刚还有点担心味道。  
“这个也吃了。”卡卡西把鸡蛋羹推过去，这才拿起筷子，鸣人没接话，乖乖的抱着碗吃。  
“住这边么？”卡卡西突然问，鸣人的手一僵摇摇头说不是，“那怎么回来了？而且这屋子这么干净，就连我之前养的绿萝都还活着。”  
话音刚落，鸣人的勺子当的敲上了碗沿，卡卡西饶有兴趣的看着他，非得让他给个答案不可。  
“不是那个了，”鸣人讪讪的解释道，“已经死掉了，这是新买的。”  
卡卡西呵呵笑起来，拿过鸣人手里的空碗：“行吧，我也该知道你养不活它，养活自己都够呛。”  
男人抱着碗去厨房，鸣人像是犯错了一样跟在他身后，卡卡西没理他，拧开水龙头洗碗，还剩下两个的时候突然出声。  
“过来帮我擦碗。”  
“等会儿回木叶么？”卡卡西把碗递给他问。  
“嗯，我回来拿之前落的谱子，鹿丸估计还在店里等我。”鸣人把擦干的碗放上置物架。  
“那行，晚上回去开车小心点，”卡卡西甩甩手温声说，“我今天刚回国之后大概也不走了，过几天带土和琳要来家里吃饭，记得过来，到时候我给你打电话。”  
“好，那老师晚安。”鸣人穿上鞋，站在门口和卡卡西道别。  
“晚安。”


	5. 再见

鸣人回到木叶，已经快十二点了，酒吧里人声鼎沸，正是放纵的时候。

他跨进门，没在吧台里看到鹿丸，出云看他回来偏偏头示意楼上。鸣人穿过人群自侧边的楼梯上去，五六个人都在客厅的沙发上瘫着，小樱一个人抱着手机靠在佐助旁边看视频。

“回来了？怎么这么晚？”鹿丸看他一眼说，“谱子呢？”

“这儿呢，有点事耽搁了。”鸣人从裤兜里掏出张皱巴巴的纸放茶几上，转过身来，看到了趴在角落里的帕克和布鲁，巴哥的脑袋枕在波尔多肉肉的肚子上，尾巴轻轻的拍着地。

鸣人给自己倒了杯水，端着走回沙发。刚坐下，帕克和布鲁慢慢悠悠的过来了，鸣人弯腰把帕克抱在怀里，布鲁则趴在他脚边，头靠着他的小腿。

“都三年了，这俩就是不理我，”小樱看完视频回头就看一人一狗无比和谐，颇有些气愤的说，“难道给你们添水加狗粮的不是我吗？带你们出去玩的不是我吗？”

说着不服气的伸长手要从鸣人的怀里捞出狗，帕克看她一眼，扭脸在鸣人怀里转了个圈，一头扎进他衣服里，徒留一个圆润的屁股对着小樱，尾巴还张扬的摔了下。

小樱气结的转移目标想搂搂布鲁，被鸣人忙不迭的荡开手，布鲁见她弯腰，都打了响鼻，虽说它咬人的概率极低，但总归还是小心着的好。

“行了，别玩了，”鹿丸打断这一出闹剧，“你俩听到没，明天别迟到！”

小李和牙坐在地毯上，两人捧着PSP玩得正嗨，敷衍的嗯嗯两声。

明天跨年，今天上午鹿丸和出云开车去买了好些东西，打算明天好好的把木叶装点一下，为此还特意提前了一周在微博上预告，说是办一个小型的元旦歌会，来的人酒水七折。

鸣人摸着帕克软软的耳朵，无可无不可的点头说好，佐助嗤笑他是个做生意的料，鹿丸拍着桌子说哪儿那么多话，明天别迟到，要化妆的。佐助闻言僵着脖子说不要，鹿丸瞥他一眼回道，好歹也是几十万粉的人，有点偶像包袱好不好。

“小樱，你明天叫上井野一起过来。”鹿丸说完准备下楼，“你们也该回去了，马上一点了，别明天起不来，尤其是你俩！”

“别催别催！”被点名的游戏二人组缩缩肩膀，“过过过过过过！！赢了哈哈哈哈哈！”

两人兴奋的从地毯上跳起来：“Give me five！！！”

小樱被吵得看不下去，拽着佐助下楼了，激情游戏二人组也乐呵的一前一后离开，嘴里还讨论着刚才的boss机制，屋里一时间只剩下鸣人和两条狗。

屋里开了暖气，帕克又窝在他怀里，睡得呼噜呼噜的冒泡，布鲁的鼻子就在他脚边，潮湿的呼吸有规律的起伏着。

卡卡西今天肯定发现了。这也对，床都是铺好的，他人又不在，除了自己也没人会去那个房子，而他被发现的时候又正好在他屋里，手里拿着落下的东西。

男人见到他的时候还和以前一样，展眉弯眼的笑，裹着温柔和体贴，趁着卡卡西做饭的时候，鸣人悄悄的打开冰箱，发现里面有他喜欢吃的西蓝花胡萝卜，还有上好的肋排，酸奶也买了一大袋，就连百香果和橙子也买了。

还有一口袋没拆开的零食，估摸着也是他喜欢吃的，他的口味这么多年了，没怎么变过，卡卡西也一直都记得。

男人回来见他在也不惊讶，就像他知道卡卡西回来还住这里一样，仿佛是理所应当。

他们自然的对话问好，似乎分开的不是三年，只是三个小时。

卡卡西熟练的进厨房放东西，给他递酸奶，问他吃没吃饭，又从橱柜里翻出那个大橘的围裙系上，招呼他洗菜递碗，一切好像是昨天生活的复现，下意识的、不经思考般的行云流水。

“你今天怎么了？”鹿丸关了店上来，看他还窝在沙发上连澡都没洗，可鸣人没理他，眼神都没动一下，鹿丸皱了脸，加大音量连喊好几声，他才回过神来。

“啊？什么？”

“我问，你今天发生什么了，这么魂不守舍的。”鹿丸不悦的重复，“你不是回去拿谱子么？”

“也没什么，”鸣人垂下眼睑。

“没什么你就这样了？见到谁了？总不该是卡卡西吧？”鹿丸一时嘴快脱口而出，他紧张的去看鸣人的神色，发现他居然很平静，“难道真是他？不是还在国外吗？”

“回了，今天刚回的，和土哥一起回来的。我回去拿谱子，卧室里有他的行李箱，然后他人就开门进来了。”鸣人声音低低的说，帕克像是感觉到他心情不太好，探出脑袋伸舌头舔他的手。

“等下，”鹿丸突然喊停，有些疑惑的问道，“他卧室的行李箱你怎么看到的？你俩不是分开住的吗？”

鹿丸话刚出口在想完了说错了，他有些头疼的揉着额角。

“我，我就是......”

“你就是什么？你就是想他！”鹿丸恨铁不成钢，“你俩也别闹了，我看着都烦人。你说说你，偷偷去睡他的床你开心吗？他回国被你撞见你开心吗？这么久没见他你开心吗？”

“不是这么久没见，我上个月见过他的说。”鸣人反驳道。

“所以，这又是一个我不知道的故事。”鹿丸听到这话，给了他一个特别假的微笑。

“就上个月我出去玩，在岛上遇到的。”鸣人有些难为情的解释道。

鹿丸埋头戳手机屏幕，不知道在干什么，顿了几秒问道：“然后呢？你俩做什么了？”

“就吃了个饭，第二天我就回来了。”鸣人倒进沙发里，帕克从他怀里滚出来，踩着他的肚子到头边盘着睡下，“然后今天也是吃了饭我就走了，不过是他做的。”

“那你想怎么办？”鹿丸把手机放到一边，抬起头一本正经的说，“你很想他不是吗？”

“他这次回来说没说过他不走了？肯定说了吧。”鹿丸见他点头，又接着说，“他走之前把这两条狗留给你，我就知道他迟早要回来的，就这俩狗的脾气，和你们一模一样，认准了就不撒手。”

“一年多前，他突然回了公寓一趟，之后时不时的就会过去住，你以为我不知道么？要不然我怎么知道让你回那边去找落下的谱子？”

鸣人被他说得哑口无言，只能怒搓狗头发泄恼怒，帕克小声的抱怨，见他不停手，张开嘴咬住手不给动弹。

“你能早点想通的话是最好不过，想不通的话，我也没办法，”鹿丸说完站起来穿外套准备回家，“但是，我已经通知他明天有歌会了，他说他会来。”

他的话惊得鸣人一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，帕克直接滚下了地，瞪大了眼谴责他。

“我先回去了，你早点睡。”鹿丸拿上车钥匙，摆摆手关门下楼。

鸣人深知鹿丸说的，全都是实话。自从他一年多前收到那枚戒指，他总是想起卡卡西。

戒指挂在他脖子上，卡卡西住在他心里面。

他想起男人和他说早安的样子，两人一起去超市他闹着要买零食男人由着他的样子，男人系上那个可爱的围裙宽肩窄腰的背着他做饭的样子，还有他撑在床上大汗淋漓的亲他的样子，好像是电影，一帧一帧的开始在脑袋里播放。

而男人离开的第一年，他几乎没有想起过他，像是紧急的保护措施一样，他爱他，他远离他，他不想他。

鸣人会追着一条酷像九喇嘛的黄猫跑过街头巷尾，然后送去领养中心，也会在出去玩的时候随身带猫粮，偶尔遇到可爱的流浪猫，鹿丸问他要不要收养，他也都拒绝了。

酒吧的环境确实不适合养猫是其一，更多的是他不敢养了。

有的人，有的事，注定只能陪着走一段路，他没留住，就不再去创造。

当他收到卡卡西的信息，说帕克和布鲁劳烦照顾的时候，他很开心。九喇嘛之于他，就像帕克和布鲁之于卡卡西，男人仿佛是要用另一种的方式陪他度过这段时间。

幸好帕克和布鲁也随遇而安，不在乎住在哪里，只要在他身边。偶尔鸣人也会出去一个月两个月，鹿丸和小樱他们就代为照顾，最开始本来是想让他们带着回家，结果它俩怎么都不愿意离开木叶，这个想法也就不了了之了。不管鸣人去了哪里，回到木叶，帕克和布鲁永远都在等着他。

有一次他回来没见到狗，吓得满世界找，身边的朋友也被他吓到，纷纷找人帮忙，看有没有见到过。结果傍晚的时候小樱牵着狗回来，发现他们慌成一团，可她只是带着帕克跟布鲁去医院打疫苗做美容了，手机在回来的路上又没电了。从那以后，不管是谁帮忙看狗，带出去前都会给鸣人发消息知会一声，生怕哪天狗不见了又翻天覆地。

在海岛见到卡卡西，他既惊讶又兴奋，不加思索的就上去打招呼，吃了饭分开的时候，天上繁星闪烁，海面上泛着星光，他拼命的忍住想要上去抱住男人的冲动，却被男人的动作打乱了心跳的节奏。那个时候的外套，现在还挂在他的衣柜里，连洗都没洗。

今晚猝不及防的在家里见到卡卡西，他胸口有什么呼之欲出，却被极力按捺住。

鹿丸说明天男人也会来，鸣人摸了摸手腕上的小铃铛，心想：这次再见，终于真的是明天再见了。


	6. why we try

“别眨眼，睁好，向下看。”井野拍了下佐井的脸，拿着刷子在他的眼下来回扫。为了晚上的演出，乐队五人这会儿都聚在木叶二楼。

小樱午后早早的和佐助到了木叶，她催起蒙着被子呼呼大睡的鸣人，没一会儿其他三人陆陆续续到齐，大家嘻嘻哈哈的点了下午茶，你一言我一语的闹成一团。

搬开客厅里的椅子和小茶几，除去没吃饭饿得扒拉饭的鸣人，剩下的几人纷纷围在电视机前连着ps3打游戏，满屋子都是他们的喊声，小樱和随后而来的井野纷纷不堪其扰，结着伴下楼去帮出云布置酒吧。

天色渐晚，两人又上楼把他们拉去洗脸，趁着鸣人去洗澡的空隙，摁着一个个的上妆。

鸣人一身雾气的从浴室出来，打开衣柜挑衣服，最后选了一件白衬衣配上有亮片的银色立领短外套，裤子穿了窄脚修身的牛仔裤，又从床下拿了双铮亮的高帮黑军靴蹬上。

“鸣人，你好了没有？”佐助被小樱支过来喊人。

“来了来了！”鸣人抓起抽屉里的领带边套着边往外走，“你们都好了？”

“差不多吧，现在就剩下你了。”小樱给佐助的颊边扫了些闪光，侧影将脸部轮廓修饰更是锋利了几分，这会儿说起话来，眼里带着嫌弃，像是旁人瞥上一眼都得被刺。

鹿丸上楼来叫他们，正好看到鸣人委屈巴巴的坐在矮凳，仰脸微微闭着眼，被小樱拿着一把大刷子在他脸上打着圈的刷。

“好了，”小樱满意的收手，“领带拿来，我给你系上。”

“既然你们都好了，那就准备准备下去，已经有人等着了。”鹿丸抬腕看了下时间，发现已经快八点，忙招呼着他们下楼。

卡卡西换好衣服刚准备出门，带土就打了电话过来问他等会要不要去木叶，说是鸣人给琳发了消息邀他俩去玩，又担心没有通知他，这才悄悄的给他打电话。

“嗯，我现在准备过去，你俩呢？”卡卡西拿上钥匙下楼，“我先去接相叶跟大和。”

“琳还有点工作，我等她下班了再过去，大概十点多吧，你们先去。”带土喜滋滋的回他。

“行。”

“前辈，这里。”大和提着两杯热咖啡，和相叶站在路边对着卡卡西招手。

“上来吧，”卡卡西停下车，大和坐进副驾，把咖啡先递给卡卡西。

“时间刚好，我们刚买好不一会，正好能入口。”相叶在后座调侃道。

卡卡西笑着接过来喝几口放下，问大和：“现在几点了？我过来的路上有点堵车，怕赶不及。”

“七点半了，我们从这里过去要接近40分钟，过去可能就真得迟了。”大和带两分忧思说。

卡卡西开车调头，思忖着说：“应该没关系，鹿丸说八点才开始，我开快点就是。不过依照鸣人的性格，也不会那么准时。” 

“你们吃东西了吗？等会儿过去可不见得有吃的。”卡卡西说完又看了下后视镜，相叶正捧着杯热可可喝得正香。

“吃了，就等着老板你过来接我们去开眼界了。”

相叶一早起来给大和打了个电话，问跨年夜有没有什么安排，大和说晚上卡卡西定了要和他一起去酒吧，如果他想的话，等会儿也可以一起。此话一出，相叶颇有些惊讶，他们认识多年，相叶从未见过这两人去过任何灯红柳绿的声色场所在，这才刚回来就要去酒吧。

不怪他疑惑，这实在是太过令人匪夷所思了。这么个酒吧，从他们口中听来似是熟人开的，连习惯拖延都了解得一清二楚，如果说只是普通交情，显然不对。

这样想来，这个酒吧的存在就越发的忽视不得了。

车一路飞驰，卡卡西压着限速的底线到了木叶外面，门外一小串的彩灯结在一起，扭成了木叶标志的花纹，挂在门边。

相叶跟在卡卡西二人身后进屋，人已经到了不少，而台上果然也没有表演的乐队在，正想着卡卡西所料不错，台上的灯突然亮了起来。站在最前面的男人，一头金发抓得凌乱，露出朗阔的眉目，额前刻意搭着几綹，发梢落于眉上，下面一双圆杏眼熠熠生辉。

白衬衣黑领带窄腿裤高帮靴，身上挂着吉他，一手抓着琴柄，一手握住麦克风，看了眼聚拢到台前的人，身后的鼓猛的声起，他展颜一笑，退了半步弹吉他。

卡卡西没凑近台前，见有人上台，弯眼一笑去了吧台。

“一杯戴克利。”卡卡西轻叩台面。

“好的，请稍等。”出云回了话，觉得声音耳熟，抬眼一看是卡卡西有些愣住了。

“卡卡西？”他惊讶的喊出来，“你回来了？”

“嗯，昨天刚回来。”卡卡西在凳子上坐下，“酒不给我调了么？”

“怎么会，你先等会儿，我马上给你调。”

卡卡西转过去看向台上五人，鸣人又蹦又跳，男人一眼看过去，他鬓角微湿，眉毛上约莫是上了些亮粉，灯光下眉眼转动间，衬得他目似点漆，神采飞扬。

鸣人眼一扫，在吧台前熟悉的位置上，看到了卡卡西，男人一手撑在柜边，一手端着半杯酒，带笑看着他，再一看，大和也在男人旁边。

卡卡西半杯酒没喝完，大和在身边坐下，鹿丸也从后厨出来，见他来了，没多说话，把手上端着的果盘分了他一个，又把其他的递给了旁边的侍应。

“来得可真巧。”鹿丸摸了个杯子递给出云，“给我半杯苏打水。”

“没有，我们本来有点晚，全靠前辈车技神速。”大和一旁说道，话音才落，台上曲风一变，引得三人停了话全看了过去。

“鸣人这几年还是没变啊。”大和不禁感叹。

鹿丸听他这么一说，不由得笑出来，嫌弃的说：“没变？你等会儿再看看就知道变没变了。”

“什么变没变？”琳和带土一进门就听到这句话，朗声问道。

“来了？”卡卡西把之前点的酒推给他二人，“不是说晚一会儿，这都九点半了。”

带土让琳坐在剩下的那张凳子上，自己端了酒靠在卡卡西身边。

“本来我们八点半就要来，结果临走前琳的助理又翻出个落下的稿件让她审，说是明天一早就得送去印刷，我能怎么办，只能等着了呗。”

“怨我？”琳剜他一眼。

“诶？这是哪儿的话，我等你也是心甘情愿的，和你一起做什么我都乐意。”带土迭声辩解道。

他们这闹着，台上曲风一换，众人纷纷看过去。

“现在也十点了，”鸣人刚才已经扯松了他的窄领带，他解下两颗衣扣，撩了下头发接着道，“我们准备的歌也只剩下最后一首，在这里我们提前祝大家新年快乐！”

他边说着，小李和着他的声音，鼓声敲得越大越急切，屋里的欢呼声燃起的热度像是要把外面的寒冬都点燃。

“why we try 送给大家！新年快乐！”

I just want you here with me 

Breathing the air you breath 

Whisper the words you know 

I`ll never let you go 

I won't let you go ..no

“听说，奈良鹿丸在这？”人群里突然出现个女生，她看着台上大声说道。

鸣人被他一吓，顿时收了声，其余四人也是一脸的难以置信，谁也没想到鹿丸竟然会有被女人给找上了门的一天，他们几人齐刷刷的看向吧台，引得台下众人也看过去。

那女生看起来有些蛮横，见众人转头像是向日葵一般整齐，抬脚便向着吧台边去。

“你们谁是？”

台边一群人纷纷看向台后骇得失去表情的鹿丸，带土不嫌事大的还指了下他。

“就你？”

“是我，”鹿丸终于回过神来，皱着眉看着她，脸色很难看，“你是谁？我不是认识你。”

“奈良少爷当然认不得我，”女生一边说一边坐下，“我就是你妈给你说了八百次的相亲对象。”

“可现在看来，你是连我的照片都没看过一眼。”她插起果盘里的苹果回他。

这话一出，鹿丸的脸不仅仅是难看，而是彻底的黑了。

“既然我都拒绝这么多次了，你还找过来...你做什么?”鹿丸话没说完，就她送进口的果肉堵住了嘴。

“行了，我就是来告诉你一声，我现在是你的未婚妻了，这是我的电话，记得存上。”她扔完炸弹就准备走，“对了，为防止你还不知道我叫什么，我就先告诉你。”

“我叫手鞠，之后会再联系你的，就这样，我先走了。”


	7. 害怕

7

“我们今天的表演就到这里了，谢谢大家。”鸣人浑身是汗抱着麦克风说，“新年快乐！”

乐队一行五人在台前鞠躬，从侧面下去，鸣人一马当先，越过牙跟小李，坐到卡卡西身边，端起男人喝了一半的戴克利一饮而尽，卡卡西弯眼笑出褶儿，把他手里的吉他拿过来。

“诶？”带土的手微微护在琳的背后，坏笑着说，“你这样，他就没得喝了啊~”

鸣人放下杯子，制住又准备给卡卡西调酒的出云，打了个手势，出云笑着去给其他人调酒了。

鹿丸刚从被订婚这件事里回神，见他这样一动，撇嘴把吧台里的位置腾给他，眼里却是敛了两分笑意。

“您就擎等着。”鸣人提着嗓子这样说，顺手把银色的小外套脱了放台上，边往里走边解开腕上的扣子，两下撸起袖子，露出他紧实的小臂。

大和也带着笑看他进吧台，余光却瞥到从舞池里正挤过来的相叶，他顶顶卡卡西的胳膊，男人顺着他的眼神看过去，不在意的笑笑，回过头专心致志的看鸣人调酒。

相叶远远的在舞池里就注意到乐队的vocal凑近了卡卡西跟大和，本以为只是大家关系好，可亲密如带土，也从没见过这样拿男人的酒直接喝的，他直觉不妙，好不容易从人群中挤出来，男人却是连招呼都没和他打，定定的看着台里的人。

相叶挑眼看着男人和他注视着的人，尤其是他一眼都舍不得离开的那个人，酒吧这么吵，他们却变成了一个小空间。

台里的男孩，耀眼得像一颗火热的太阳，不遗余力的散发着光和热，卡卡西就是环卫着他的一颗星，永远也不会离开。

相叶用“男孩”来形容他，其实是不合适，他看得出来，这个人不是二十出头的天真莽撞的男孩，而是一个快而立之年的男人，可他身上溢满出来的少年无畏感，牢牢的抓紧了台边所有人的眼睛。

鸣人从架上拿出一个柯林杯，用冰夹放入四个小方冰，用吧勺旋转冰杯，勾着冰块转几圈，然后倒掉冰水。再翻出盎司杯和shake壶，往里加入威士忌45ml、朗姆酒20ml，切了半个柠檬榨汁，加入砂糖半勺，最后加入摇冰，合上shake壶摇和。

他这一套动作，又漂亮又熟练，小勺子捏在他手里，轻巧灵动，手腕扭转带起的弧度都是美的，琳笑着很温柔的看着他，鸣人摇着壶撩起眼皮看眼卡卡西，男人笑出了月牙，手指有节奏的点在台面上，显然很享受。

Shake不一会儿起霜，鸣人把酒倒进杯里，再加入苏打水，杯里发出滋滋的声音，提拉混合，柠檬一片，放入吸管。

“帝王巴菲，请。”鸣人的表情很微妙，像是小时候考了一百分时候的炫耀又像是得了甜头的猫藏不住的满足。

鹿丸见他已经弄好在那里嘚瑟，忍不住的说：“你手里这杯可是他调给别人喝的第一杯，不过他也就会这个了，这两年不知道练废了我多少瓶酒。”

卡卡西一听，眼角笑出的褶儿又多了一层。

相叶没再接近，靠着边儿看他们，两人怡然自得的交换了眼神，和朋友们谈天说地，男人时不时的会瞥鸣人几眼，相叶看着看着，突然想起第一次在男人办公室里看到的杂志里的照片，又想起这个酒吧的名字和男人收藏了那两张专辑。

卡卡西看似藏起了一切，实际生活里，却一呼一吸一起一坐都有鸣人。

相叶早知今天这个结局。

他早知卡卡西的为人，也早知他不显山露水而入肺腑的爱，他没想在他们之间插上一脚，他只是想来看一眼，想亲眼看上一眼，这个让卡卡西执着的、伤心的、深爱的人，是个什么模样。现在看到了，他很满足，最后的剩下那一点念想也随之消逝。

相叶半是苦涩半是释然的离开，大和看他突然走，忙凑近卡卡西耳边交说了两句，也跟着离开，毕竟相叶才刚来国内第二天，人生地不熟，深夜放他一个人离开，总归还是有些不放心。

“还说我，刚刚那个小姐姐怎么回事？你背着我们做了些什么？！”牙大咧咧的在一旁坐下问。

“不都看到了，我根本不认识。”他一开口，鹿丸秀致的眉毛就拧了起来，抿着嘴不悦。

“你这话说着可真像渣男语录。”佐井标致的笑着标志的怼他。

小樱安慰他：“你要是真不喜欢，正好明天周末，回去跟阿姨说清楚就好了。”

“......”鹿丸瞥了下她跟佐助勾在一起的手，糟心的扭过头不看她，“说这个话前，先撒开你的手，再想想你去年来这里干了什么。”

“......”小樱顿时语塞，“行吧，好像是这么个理。”

看他们斗嘴，卡卡西突然说：“后天你们过来吃饭吧，地址没变。”

鸣人听他说吃饭，注意力被转了过来，他看看另外两人若有所思的模样，没好意思搭话，只得用眼神询问着卡卡西。

“你的手艺我好多年没吃到了，我们会早早就来候着的。”琳调侃他，“带土总说你们出国那几年，你做的饭就是他的救命良药。”

“那我们就先回去了，”带土提着琳的外套让她穿上，把包也挎在自己身上，“她最近工作太拼，先回去休息了。”

“好，我也一起走。”卡卡西刚站起来准备走，被鸣人一把拽住了外套，“怎么了？”

“喝酒了还开车？”鸣人一脸严肃的质问他，“琳姐没喝自然可以开车，你可不是没喝。”说完敲了下空掉的酒杯。

卡卡西闻言笑出来，他握住鸣人的手回问道：“傻，我不会叫代驾？”

话出口鸣人的脸就僵了一分，抓着衣角的手不知道是该放了还是该继续抓着，鹿丸看不过眼，从架子上扯过他的外套塞他手里。

“去，你去给他开车，你喝的那么丁点儿，也消解得差不多了，”他嫌弃的挥手让他赶紧走，“等会儿也别回来了，我等会儿关了门就回家，你也没钥匙进不来。”

“那，你明天也不回来么？”鸣人抓着外套，喏喏的问，他有些紧张有些期待，惶惶的表情铺满了整张脸，“出云不是......”

“你回来干什么？”鹿丸装出一脸的莫名奇妙，“你家不是这里好不好？！”

鸣人再想反驳说自己好歹也是出资人，卡卡西倒是会了意，男人轻轻颔首，把鸣人的外套披上肩，等他下意识穿好了，抓着手带着人推门出去了。

外面的冷风阵阵，鸣人的脖子露在外面被刮得一哆嗦，急忙缩起肩膀，把脖子藏起来，卡卡西看他这样，有些后悔出门前放下的那条围巾。

“走这边，上车就暖和了。”

鸣人一路上开车不说话，导航都没看，溜溜达达的就开到了楼下，卡卡西也没招他，先转着看了会儿人，突然低下头拿出手机捣鼓直到家。

卡卡西下车后没有急着上去，鸣人看他不动，自己也就站在一边等他，男人注意到后挪了两步，站在风口替他挡下寒风。

“喂，是，我们就在楼下。”卡卡西挂掉电话，见鸣人疑惑的望着他，笑着捏捏他冻红的耳垂，“我给你点了外卖。”

男人的声音醉了酒，低沉温柔，像是摩挲着宣纸的掌心，暖心又甜蜜，像是草原里七月吹来的风，有青青的草香，又像是落满了星光的大海，平静包容。

鸣人愣了半晌突然笑开，仿若是春天染上新绿的那一刻，有怦然心动般的柔软，

他眉梢眼角挂上笑，上前去抱住男人，两手从他外套里伸进去，抓住卡卡西后背的衣服。

“这个可好了，”鸣人半抬头说，“不过为什么要点外卖？”

“因为你累了，回家做来不及。”卡卡西把他额前落下来戳着眼皮的头发撩开，指尖划过他描了的眉梢。

“可......”

“欸，您好，是您点......的外卖吗？！”外卖小哥提着两大袋子过来，远远的只觉得有俩人，没看清在干什么，大声问了句靠过来才发现人家抱在一起，当即发现自己仿佛成了一个人形灯泡，还是忒破坏气氛的那种。

鸣人话没问完被打断，后知后觉的有点臊，想从卡卡西怀里出来，男人一把摁住他的腰，一手结果外卖，扬声回小哥：“是我的，麻烦您了。”

卡卡西把鸣人冰凉的爪子握在手里，一手提着外卖带着人回家，刚进了门，鸣人突然大吼一声，吓得卡卡西以为他哪里不舒服。

“帕克和布鲁在楼上，今天我们都没想着把他们带回来！”鸣人跳着脚的在屋里转悠。

“没事，鹿丸总不会虐待它们，就几天的功夫，不急在这么一会儿。”卡卡西把外卖提到厨房，拿碗一一盛出来。

“不行，”鸣人拿起筷子吃了两口，突然又搁下去外套里摸手机，“我必须得先给鹿丸打个电话，他刚不还说，关了门就回家么？我问问他走没走，没走的话，我现在就回去把它们接过来。”

卡卡西忙不迭的要去拦他，没来得及他的电话就打出去了。

“喂，鹿丸？你还在店里吗？”

“还在，怎么了？”鹿丸刚拿上车钥匙准备走。

“帕克和布鲁还在楼上的，你去看它们了没有？”鸣人在屋里急得团团转，卡卡西拉都拉不住，他一把撂开男人的手，叉着腰围着沙发转。

“怎么的，你们家的狗是姓皇么？皇家的还得专人伺候？”鹿丸一听就笑了，“你这前脚离开，刚踏进门，后脚电话追过来让我照顾好它俩，你要不直接接回你俩那家去？”

“行啊，那你等我一会儿，我马上过来接。”鸣人说着就要去玄关穿鞋，外套提着手上，不管不顾的就要走。

“你等等，等下！”卡卡西把他拉住，“等鹿丸把话说清楚了你再走。”

鹿丸在对面都听到了卡卡西招呼他的声音，“你消停下，我让出云照看了，不会虐待它俩的。”

鸣人的动作才停下来，他整个人像是松了口气似的，坐到地板上，囔囔的自言自语。

“你干嘛吓我啊，你又不是并不知道我......我，不是，你，我......”他低着头，嘴里念念叨叨的说着，颠三倒四，语无伦次，手也频繁的从脸摸到裤子，扣着裤缝，卡卡西蹲下去看，他一脸的焦躁无奈，又像是心里松了一大口气后劲儿续不上的难受。

卡卡西从他手上拿走电话：“鹿丸，没事了。你回家吧，狗的事之后再说，先挂了。”

玄关映着客厅的光，鸣人背对光，坐在地上整个人好像抽没了精气，他身上的那种惶惶不安浓烈的扑面而来，卡卡西看着他，深呼吸一口气慢慢的把他抱进怀里。

他很害怕，他非常害怕。

这种害怕已经不是简单的出于负责任的态度，他失去了九喇嘛，现在生怕帕克和布鲁再出哪怕是一丁点儿的问题。

所以这三年，他只要出门回来见不到狗，就像是天都塌下来了，惶惶不可终日，一分钟没确定狗在哪里，他就一秒钟都停不下来，他就要不停的找不停的找。

他紧张到说不清楚话，他想说他有多宝贝这两条狗，可一瞬间松懈下来的之后，他又埋怨鹿丸为什么要这样吓他，又责备离开时没有想起狗的自己，一时之间百感交集，他我我你你半天，最终发现都落不到实处，只好闭嘴，难耐自责都吞进肚子里，像是过去的几年里，每每梦见九喇嘛，他坦然的接受了事实，可疼痛还是需要时间来平复。

只是这次，他收拾好心情再出发，卡卡西就在前面敞着怀抱等他。

“老师，我真的好怕。”

“我知道。”


	8. weirdo

8

当成宵夜的外卖，终于还是凉了，卡卡西把鸣人带去沙发坐下，把粥热好他也没吃两口，男人见他实在是心情不好，便让他先去洗个澡顺下心，卡卡西打开衣柜，把之前一起买的睡衣拿出来。

“鸣人，睡衣拿来了。”男人轻敲下浴室的门。

里面的水声淋淋，卡卡西等了会儿没见开门，只好从外面拿了一个凳子，把衣服给放上面。

他又去厨房，把牛奶加热再加了半勺蜂蜜，端进屋的时候，鸣人正好从浴室出来，头上顶着毛巾，趿拉着鞋眼眶红红的，发梢的水落下来打湿了领口，袖口不知道为什么也湿了半截。

“过来，我帮你吹干。”卡卡西指着床尾的凳子，招手让鸣人过去。

鸣人岔开腿坐好，卡卡西笑着过去拿掉他头上的毛巾，动作轻柔擦干过多的水。他靠得很近，鸣人像是被他按在怀里，吹风机呼呼作响，男人轻巧的撩着他的头发，指尖按摩着发根，暖洋洋的让人昏昏欲睡。

“好了，去喝牛奶吧。”卡卡西揉下他的头，把吹风收起来。

鸣人喝了一口咂咂嘴，惊喜的问：“加蜂蜜了吗？”

卡卡西闻言笑出声，加了半勺蜂蜜，开心得像个三岁的孩子，是鹿丸平时委屈他了还是怎么的？

“就半勺。”

卡卡西洗完澡出来，鸣人已经缩在被子里把自己埋得只剩了几缕头发露在外面。看他躺得这么自在，卡卡西突然想起来关于睡觉，他俩是一种完全默认的状态。自然而然的就去洗澡，自然而然的就躺下睡觉。

他揭开被子上床，鸣人翻过身来面对着他，定定的看着他躺下，卡卡西笑笑也没说话。

他在等，等着鸣人开口。

屋子很安静，不多一会儿，鸣人蹭过去靠近他。

“你离开的第一年，我经常去找纲手阿姨，”鸣人攥攥被角有些紧张，“我那会儿情绪不太好，大概你也知道。”

“嗯。”卡卡西伸手抱住他。

“纲手阿姨说，我受的刺激有点太大，一时之间接受不了。”鸣人说着停下来，仰脸看着男人。

“而且我们还分开了这么多年。”

“她说，我慢慢来，总会过去的。其实她这么说的时候，我真的很庆幸。我让你等了一个七年，我害怕再让你等一辈子，但我最害怕的还是你不等我了。”

“我知道你不会，可我有时候因为这样害怕。”

卡卡西默默的听他说，手心摩挲着他的后背，他知道鸣人其实不需要他给出什么回应，只要他在这里，听他说，就足够了。

“第二年，我做了一个梦，我到现在都记得很清楚。梦里也有你也有九喇嘛，我们住在这里，窗台上有你的绿萝，九喇嘛和帕克都睡在布鲁的胸口，我和你在屋里。那是一个冬天，我们在屋里吃火锅，特别的暖和。”

“后来我醒了，床上只有我一个人，没有你也没有九喇嘛，我突然很难过。那个时候帕克在我身边，我抱着它，睁眼到天亮。我问它，想不想你，帕克就伸舌头舔我的脸，后来布鲁也醒了，跳上床蜷在我旁边，我那个时候就特别想你。”

鸣人把脖子上的项链拿出来，戒指挂在上面。

他说：“梦醒的第二天，我就一个人回到了这里，楼下的信箱里有太多东西了，你给我戒指落在了最下面，我知道是你送的，我收了也没戴，就贴身挂着，像你就在我身边一样，之后我就时不时的会回来住，这个事情也只有鹿丸知道。你回来那天我过来拿掉下的谱子，那是我上次喝醉酒迷迷糊糊让代驾把我送过来的。”

卡卡西把戒指取下来，喑哑着声音问道：“是在等我么？”

是在等我给你戴上么？

鸣人狡黠的眨眼笑，眼睛里盈着水光：“对啊，婚戒怎么能我自己就戴上了呢？”

男人听了反问：“那我已经戴上了怎么办？”

“是啊，怎么办呢？摘了吧，摘了重新戴。”鸣人把他的胳膊拿出来，举起戴戒指的那只手。男人手上的青筋隐约蜿蜒，指甲修剪得平整漂亮，鸣人把无名指的戒指取下来，拿在手上反复研究。

戒指款式是一模一样，但内里镶嵌的字却终于揭开了面纱。

Weirdo 

Fluoxetine

鸣人说你是我的药，没了就会发疯，卡卡西说我是怪胎，配你正好天生一对。

卡卡西说，You`re just like an angel， I`m a creep,I`m a weirdo。

你才是我的天使。

鸣人抿紧了唇把戒指给卡卡西重新戴上。

“好了，宣誓了，这些，这些，这些全都是我的了。”鸣人指着他的手、他的心口、他的头，最后伸长胳膊划了一个大圈说卡卡从头到尾都是他的，然后抖着指尖被男人牵过手把戒指戴了进去。

卡卡西在戒面上亲了一口，又抬起头顺着他的额头亲到下巴，停在大动脉边上，喟叹着答了声好。

路还有很长，我们再出发。

“不过说真的，老师你呢？”鸣人问他，“这几年你怎么样呢？”

卡卡西笑而不语，鸣人不肯放过他，追着问了好几遍，男人才终于开口。

“我在等你啊，等你给我打电话说你想我了，让我回来，可你就是这么狠心，一个电话也不给我打。”

鸣人听前半句还挺感动，后半句就有些生气，遂反问道：“那你现在怎么回来了？”

“因为在岛上看到你的时候，我发现我真的太想你了。”卡卡西收紧胳膊，下巴蹭蹭他的发心，甘愿服输般的语气说，“我真的太想你了。”

鸣人晚上睡得并不算太好，许是大起大落的情绪带到了梦里，他总是翻身，偶尔呓语，卡卡西抱着他安抚性的拍他的背心，他才渐渐放松了心情，眉头也舒展开，直到快天亮两人才沉沉睡去。

“......”鸣人翻身抱着被子，小臂落在床沿，被寒气冻得醒过来，像是冬眠睁开眼来的松鼠，茫然且好奇的抱着自己的尾巴，“老师？”

“在厨房。”卡卡西的声音传来，鸣人歪头看一眼，卧室门虚虚掩着，他试探的伸出脚探了探温度，果断的又缩回被子里把自己裹得严严实实。

卡卡西推门进来，他脑后叠了俩枕头，两只手伸着指尖在戳手机，男人走进他，拿起床头的遥控器把空调打开。

“暖了再起来，洗漱好差不多就可以吃饭了。”卡卡西没碰他，坐在床沿。

鸣人放下手机，在床上像个毛毛虫一样拱到男人腿边，把头枕在他大腿上，又把被子揭开一条缝，飞速的把男人手抱进怀里，被冻得嘶的一声，卡卡西抽抽手让他放开，他把下巴埋进被里，强势的捉着男人的手放在自己肚子上，嘿嘿的笑出声。

“暖暖。”

卡卡西眼看抽不回，干脆屈起手指轻轻的挠他痒痒，房间里的温度慢慢上来，鸣人被瘙得直躲，滚着滚着就松开了被子，脸也笑得通红。

“我去看下汤，你也起来洗漱。”卡卡西掐一把他的红脸蛋，回厨房了。

“我们吃完饭，就去木叶接帕克跟布鲁吧。”鸣人捧着碗突然说，“我刚刚已经和鹿丸说了。”

“好，”卡卡西接过他手上喝完汤的碗，“那你的东西要一起拿回来么？”

“嗯......留一些吧，万一我哪天过去睡的话。”鸣人琢磨了两分钟后一脸认真的回答。

卡卡西闻言笑起来，他转过身撑着流理台，似笑非笑的问他：“你还想住回去？”

鸣人脸一僵，嗫嚅的解释道：“这，万一你出差呢，是吧，我就住那里也合理啊，万一吵架了什么的......”

他越说卡卡西眼里促狭的笑越明显越说不下去，心虚到头就产生了破罐子破摔的心理，心一横眼一闭牙一咬。

“这，就是万一，万一！说不准的！”

卡卡西看他一副理不直气也壮的模样，心里好笑得紧，陡然倾身吻上他还想辩解的嘴，鸣人被他骤然而来的吻吓得睁开眼，目光所及唯有男人带笑的脸，心一动伸手勾着他的肩颈，交换一个带着莲藕排骨汤的吻。

“走吧，我们去接它们回家！”鸣人系着安全带兴致勃勃的说。

卡卡西载着他路过小区外的连锁超市时，突然说：“明天除了带土和琳，还有两个人要一起来。我们回来的时候来这里买点菜，有什么想吃的明天就做。”

“两个？”鸣人把手机连上车的蓝牙，打开音乐软件，正挑着放什么歌，突然捕捉到了卡卡西话里的关键词，“除了大和哥还有人么？”

“嗯，另外一个工作室的人，这次跟我一起回来的。”卡卡西不在意的回，“明天介绍你认识，他的钢琴弹得不错，你俩应该有共同话题。”

鸣人终于挑好了歌，他放下手机，若有所思的问：“他钢琴弹得好呀，那还真是不错，不过老师你怎么知道的？”

正好遇到红绿灯，卡卡西停下车，拿出十二分的诚意回答：“因为我在车站遇到他弹琴，第二天他又来面试，然后还过了。”

“啊，真好啊，我也想去老师的工作室上班。”鸣人鼓着脸西子捧心状心塞道。

卡卡西没理他，红灯一过右打方向盘直到把车停在木叶门口，他才幽幽开口。

“你不也是老板么？”卡卡西解了安全带，挑着眉反问道，“或者你更想当老板娘？”


	9. 西关小姐

9 

“给，你要的蜜瓜。”带土把鸣人要的瓜递给他。

琳换好鞋溜进厨房，卡卡西围着他俩昨天买的大橘的围裙，正在调酱料。

“来了？”

“嗯，”琳背着手像是领导巡查一样，清了嗓子问，“等会儿上什么菜？”

鸣人紧跟着她进来：“红烧小排，灯笼茄子，麻辣水煮鱼，酥脆椒盐虾，香酥素丸子，桂花糖藕，紫菜蛋花汤。”

他说得开心，卡卡西也由着他点菜。琳看了下四周，最终目光定在了鸣人身上。

“把围裙脱了给我。”琳指指他身上的印着狗头的灰围裙，“你出去和带土玩，我帮卡卡西打下手。”

三两下把人给轰了出去，琳系好带子到水池边给莲藕扒皮。

“这么多菜？我还以为你用火锅解决我们呢。”琳调侃道。

“我本来只打算做两三个，然后真弄个火锅。”卡卡西把鱼片好腌上，“你们又来得早，你一问他也没和我商量，直接就点菜了。”

他说着回头：“难道我还能不做？”

琳但笑不语，只把莲藕给他：“大厨，开整吧。”

“其实这些菜里，只有红烧小排糯米藕和茄子是他昨天就说要吃的。”卡卡西把莲藕在五分之一的地方切开，捞起昨晚泡好的糯米塞进藕孔里，用小竹扦扎紧切开的藕节防止漏米，最后放进锅里加入刚好没过的水和冰片糖炖煮。

琳干脆菜也不洗，就站在一旁看他弄：“怎么？这几个菜有什么不一样的么？”

“我第一次做饭的时候，他说他要吃红烧排骨，然后那天我们就做了排骨和茄子。”卡卡西说着去冰箱里拿了两个鸡蛋，“把萝卜洗了，先炸丸子。”

琳一看旁边台上搁了俩萝卜，一个青的一个红的，疑惑的问道：“都洗了？”

“对啊，”卡卡西听她这么一问，倒是奇怪了，“不对，你这不会做饭的跑进来干嘛？”

他一问琳有些不好意思，“所以这不是来偷师吗？”

卡卡西一时语塞，竟找不到话来回她，厨房里顿时安静了下来，只有煮着糯米藕的锅噗嘟噗嘟的响着，鸣人提着蜜瓜进来就只看到他俩面面相觑。

“这是什么奇怪的烹饪方式吗？”

卡卡西颇有些无奈的问：“要吃？拿来我给你切。”

“嗯，一早就想吃了，特地让琳姐给我带的，刚才都忘了这个了。”鸣人拿出一个天青色的果盘，洗净擦干放在卡卡西旁边的台上。

“叮铃。”

正说着门铃响了，卡卡西把果盘递给他：“应该是大和他们俩到了，给你介绍一下。”

鸣人听他这么一说，顿时拉长语气道：“是要好好介绍的。”

琳捂着嘴笑率先出去，卡卡西跟在她身后，一脚刚跨出去，突然回头在鸣人的嘴上偷亲了一口，继而泰然自若的去招呼到来的两人。

“流氓......”鸣人嘟囔着摸了下嘴，就亲那么两秒，卡卡西还伸舌头舔他。

门是带土开的，大和调侃道：“来得可真早。”

带土不轻不重的回他：“早起的鸟儿有虫吃，我可是参与了点菜的人。”

相叶跟着进屋，侧头看到琳笑着从厨房出来，紧跟着有人迈出来一只脚却又转身回去，几秒后再出来相叶才认出来那是卡卡西。

男人今天穿了一身浅灰色的家居服，弯着眼笑好一副餍足的模样，他手上端了一只果盘，橘色的蜜瓜切成块旁边还配有几只叉子，系着一只浅黄色印着大橘的围裙。

往日里见到卡卡西即使是休闲服，也有几分冷的味道，虽然他脸上一直挂着笑，可今天他裹了一身浓浓的烟火味，眼里藏了好几重的欢喜。

相叶紧盯着男人身后出来的鸣人，昨晚在台上光芒四射的男孩，脸上有点红，头发软软的搭着，仿佛是情侣装一样，男孩的也是家居服，暖洋洋的浅咖色，仿佛就是这样让温度住进了男人的眼底。

“这是我工作室的同事，相叶凌。”卡卡西给鸣人介绍说，“这是我爱人，漩涡鸣人。”

“叫我鸣人就好。”鸣人乐呵呵的打开鞋柜给他们拿拖鞋，“我能跟着其他人一样叫你相叶吗？”

“当然可以。”相叶从“爱人”两字回神，“我俩不知道带什么好，所以大和哥买了只片好的烤鸭，我带了瓶红酒，等会儿喝。”

鸣人把东西接过来，烤鸭转给卡卡西，酒倒是抱在怀里，一脸兴奋的说：“我先去把酒打开醒着？”

“行吧，你去打开好了。”卡卡西只好无奈的让他去。

大和让相叶先进去，自己转身到门外抱进来一个大箱子：“昨晚刚到，正好今天给送过来。”

卡卡西让他放到客厅地板上，他刚打开箱子，琳惊呼一声，毫不掩饰喜欢，带土探头一看，里面有约莫七八个的仿真猫玩具，神态动作皮毛都极其拟真，波斯英短布偶狸花加菲等。

鸣人开完酒回来，只见男人蹲一个箱子面前，其他人都围在他身边，他远远的看着琳的手上抱了一只白色的布偶猫，走近了才发现那还是个仿真的玩偶。

他一转身，正正的被男人塞了一只金色的大橘进怀里，鸣人挂着笑的脸顿时僵住，手也不受控制的有些发抖，连呼吸都停滞了。

卡卡西抓着他的手放上猫脑袋，一下一下的摸，他才慢慢的软下来，呼吸也开始变得顺畅，只是指尖还是控制不住的有些发抖。

“是不是和九喇嘛长得一模一样？”卡卡西揉着他的头问。

“嗯。”鸣人的声音有些噎，像是从喉咙深处挤出来的回答。

“我找老师给的照片，然后让厂家定制的。”卡卡西柔声说，“那张照片上你才十岁。”

“老师说，那个时候九喇嘛刚做了绝育，带着伊丽莎白圈，你说它疼非要守在它身边，结果没一会儿就睡着了，九喇嘛本来要一爪子挠醒你，最后轻轻拍了你的脸，躺你身边一起睡了。”

鸣人缓过劲来补充道：“然后我醒的时候不小心把它碰疼了，它把我抓成了花猫，星期一去学校被笑惨了。”

“诶，还有这个事？”琳看准时机插进话来，“你肯定是碰到人家蛋蛋了，不然九喇嘛可舍不得挠你！还有这个猫太真了！太可爱了！我也要去买几个放家里！”

“等会儿走的时候，你干脆把这只带走。”带土看了下箱子里还剩下的五六个建议道。

鸣人闻言笑出声：“好呀，琳姐你把那只带走吧，只要把九喇嘛留给我就行。”

“那可说好了，我带走了你别找我要回来。”琳把怀里的猫郑重其事的交给带土，嘱咐他一定要好好看着，像是移交国家代表一样。

卡卡西把猫都拿出来，放了几只在沙发上，剩下的准备拿进卧室，鸣人拦下来说他来，男人顺势放手说好去厨房做饭了。

他刚进去揭开盖子看了下糯米藕，琳就后脚跟着进来了。

“扒皮？”琳摇摇萝卜问他。

“嗯，还要开虾背去虾线。”卡卡西手里不停的调着酱汁，“虾在你脚边的桶里。”

琳把扒好的萝卜放在案板上，低头一看还真是：“那我可弄不了，我去换带土进来。”

萝卜切丝焯水刚捞起来沥干，带土系着围裙进门。

“虾你要做个什么？”带土抓出一只，剪掉脚和须，剪刀对准虾头和虾身交界处，剪断大约三分之二，又沿着虾背的背脊线，剪刀尖挑出沙肠，把虾摊开用水冲干净。

“我在里面都听到你说你参与点菜了，怎么还问我？”卡卡西笑着呛完他才说，“鸣人点的香酥椒盐虾。”

“啧，还他点的香酥椒盐虾，我看没哪个菜不是他点的。”

卡卡西笑着不搭理他，拌好萝卜丸子面糊，搁到他身边：“洗好了就把这个炸了，注意油温，七成热下定型就捞起来，油温再升再下锅，变硬就可以了。”

带土眼里都是震惊：“我以为我就是来开个虾背而已，我是来吃的还是来做饭的！”

厨房里两人嘈着嫌弃着，动作倒是丝毫不慢，外面的氛围本有些些奇怪，琳出去后反而缓了过来。

“鸣人？”琳抱着猫喊他，“你的吉他呢？在家么？”

“昨天拿过来了，”鸣人忙收起手机，叉了块蜜瓜给琳，“姐你要么？我去拿出来？”

“嗯，你拿出来呗，我们小相叶也在，正好你们可以交流一下。”

“那正好，姐你们等我去拿。”鸣人三两步进了另一间卧室拿了一把民谣吉他出来。

“卡卡西说你学的钢琴，吉他能弹吗？要试试吗？”鸣人把吉他递给相叶问他。

相叶看着吉他有些懵，自己喜欢用的乐器借给他人试试什么的，不是太亲密的人是做不到的吧？

“可以么？”

“当然了，这一把没关系的。你要拨片么？”得到肯定的回答后，鸣人又进屋去找了一个给他，顺便又拿了把吉他出来。这一把看着就是年头不短了，时间留下的痕迹布满了琴身。

琳抱着猫吃着水果靠在沙发上，十足的慵懒劲儿，眼看着两人要开始弹，她突然喊停。

“等等！等等！你之前是不是晒过一首歌，好像叫西关小姐还是什么的记不清了，歌词挺有意思的，你唱下那个？”

鸣人听了大笑起来，把歌给相叶听了一遍，由他先开始，相叶跟上给他和弦，

卡卡西出来拿烤鸭装盘，正好听得鸣人唱到副歌，男孩抱着吉他笑眼弯弯，看到他嘴角憋不住的笑。

看看我何日能爱上我

白鹅谭畔坐坐

望能开花结果

白天伴长夜过

永远像相恋最初

我爱你然后如你爱我

为梦圆我奋斗

你是家中圣手

让生活悠悠过

永远像相恋最初的我


	10. 回家

10

“大和哥，今天你是不是特别怕我做什么？”吃完饭大和说起工作室装修还有点问题要先走，相叶便说和他一起走，正好出去逛逛熟悉下环境。大和载着他离开，一路上他好像都若有所思，到了工作室楼下的停车场，他突然开口。

“这倒没有，酒吧那晚之后我就知道你放下了。”大和平静的辩驳，“我是怕你受不了他俩腻歪黏糊，毕竟你这也算是刚失恋，作为前辈我还是得多关注一下你。”

相叶带两分讥讽自嘲的笑：“那我失恋都快三年了，您可真是顶顶好的前辈。”

大和长叹口气：“因为我知道你只要一天没见到真人，那不管我说什么你都不会信。”

大和把钥匙揣进兜里，往电梯那边走，他刚要踏进去，突然像是想起什么似的回头问相叶：“要不上去聊聊？我猜你肯定有很多想知道的事情。”

“楼上不是在装修？”相叶理了下风衣外套颇有些无语，嘴上这样说着，还是跟了上去。

“刚刚装修的工人给我打电话让我去看一眼 ，所以我得先上去。你要不在车里等我？我应该半小时就下来了。”

“我还是到外面找个咖啡店等你。”

新工作室坐落在CBD旁边，相叶出来右转街对面就是一个商场，他没过去就在楼下的咖啡店里点了一杯摩卡。

下午三四点，藏了半天的阳光终于露了出来，相叶发信息把店名告诉大和，倚在沙发上发呆，侍应给他端来咖啡他才回过神。

中午吃饭的时候，鸣人给大家倒酒的时候，被带土捕捉到了手上的戒指。

“要我说啊，你俩真的挺时髦的。”带土摇着酒杯促狭着调侃道，见大家都不懂的样子悠悠的又补了下半句，“你看，你们是先扯证，再买戒指，下一步是不是要办婚礼了？”

鸣人捏着筷子想了下摇头说不办，卡卡西没反驳。

大和听带土这么一说，又补了句：“最主要的是，见面当天就扯证了。”

“还没有感情基础。”琳拣了快排骨接过话头，“甚至可以说，你那会儿可讨厌他了对吧？”

又被问到的鸣人有些心虚的看了眼旁边的人，满桌人都等着他回答，他躲不掉又不好意思在卡卡西面前说谎，只好默默的点头。

相叶听到这里就懵了，以他这三年对男人的了解，他是不可能跟一个陌生人先结婚再培养感情，因为要是一个弄不好，后续麻烦的事情可太多了，费时费力，投入与产出的比例，完全无法预估。

卡卡西一贯是冷静自持、成竹在胸的，这么不确定结果的事情他怎么会做得出来？直到离开，他都没想明白，所以大和一提他立马就答应了。

“想什么呢？这么认真？”大和在他对面坐下，相叶眼也不眨的像是没注意到他，“一杯拿铁，谢谢。”

“我在想，为什么他们的故事看起来这么像先婚后爱，真和带土说的一样——时髦。”相叶泰然的提问，看起来只是在和朋友八卦明星的绯闻一样事不关己。

大和听他说，忍不住笑起来，他边笑边说：“先婚后爱？也可以这么说。”

他这样一说，相叶明白了，这其中果然有隐情。

“先婚后爱这个词对鸣人来说，是正确的，或者说对了一半。被找上门结婚的时候，他确实是不认识前辈，不过对于前辈来说，那是久别重逢。”

“久别重逢？”相叶瞪大了眼，这个事实完全击垮了他长久以来的各种假设，他以为卡卡西是迫不得己结婚再喜欢上了鸣人，可粘滞的阴谋论一下子被这满腔深情化做了粉色的云彩。

“七年。”大和摩挲着杯壁说道，“如果再加上后来的三年，就已经快十二年了。”

相叶发现自己很冷静，大和的话并没有如他想象中的让他失落和难过，他像是路过一片美丽湖泊的旅客，惊讶于它的美，然后发现它并不属于自己，如此便自然而然的离去，就算是留恋也只是暂时的，时间久了湖泊里的水是如何流淌草是如何生长，他看到了便看到了，没看到自然也不会强求。

它依旧美好，再次驻足却不是想要拥有了。

“一开始的事我不太了解，带土跟我提过一点，大概就是个阴差阳错。他俩第一次见面的时候，鸣人还不满十七岁，分开了七年，我在那个时候开始跟着前辈。再次见面就是你今天听到的那样，前辈拿了证件去和他结婚，鸣人一开始特别讨厌他。听起来是不是真的非常像小说里先婚后爱的桥段？”

大和抬眼看着相叶的眼睛，慢慢的说：“因为他已经不记得前辈了，一丝一毫的记忆都没有。鸣人讨厌他侵入自己的生活空间，讨厌他一副很了解自己的样子，讨厌他所有的关心和爱护，他像个被惊扰到的野兽，愤怒的伸着爪子和獠牙，谁碰就咬谁。”

“......”相叶拧着眉，不敢接话，这和他今天看到的相差太大了，一时之间他有些怀疑自己的耳朵。

“他藏得很深，真的。”大和笑着说，“我差点没看出来，不过前辈应该是从头到尾都明白。鸣人的家教极好，不允许他做出过分失礼的事，顶多就是前辈做的饭放到第二天都不吃，夜不归宿这种。还会因为辜负了别人的心意，所以前辈没过多久就让他收起了爪子。”

“有次问他，我说回来前就没想过鸣人万一不喜欢你这个口味了呢？他当时就笑了，然后告诉我，没道理我能抓住十七岁的他，抓不住二十四岁的他，就算是不记得了，可感觉骗不了人。我那会儿跟他五年了，头一次听他那么势在必得。”

“他后来告诉我，鸣人对他心软，得多亏了他那张脸，我和带土喝酒的时候说他估计是长在了鸣人的性///癖上，不然怎么一个恐婚的人还能喜欢上他。七年前他们分开的时候发生了些事，鸣人的精神受到过大的刺激，心理医生治疗的时候让他忘了前辈。前辈说这也是他自作自受，明明比他大，也没见着多成熟，仗着自己稍大的年纪，把鸣人逗得团团转，弄成这样，说是成熟稳重，其实就是胆小怕事。再然后事情你应该能猜出来了，鸣人想起来接受不了，精神状态不稳定，所以他决定和前辈再分开，就是这三年。”

他说完相叶长长的舒了一口气，盯着杯里的咖啡，半晌回了句没头没尾的话：“如果想要拥有什么，就要付出等价交换的东西。”

大和不明白他在说什么，相叶扭头看着窗外的阳光继而又说：“可以用情深不寿慧极必伤来理解。”

“深情即是一桩悲剧，必得以死来句读。”*

吃完午饭，带土和鸣人坐在地毯上打电动，卡卡西到阳台接电话回来刚坐上沙发，琳突然眼睛放光的转身看着他。

“怎么？你这样看着我？”卡卡西不解的问。

“马上要过年了，新年刊我们还没找到合适的模特，”琳摸着手指甲笑眯眯的说，“策划们都说双人刊比较好，我也觉得不错。”

卡卡西听了直皱眉，琳这个暗示下得也过于明显了，刚想拒绝，琳抢先开口问鸣人：“鸣人？姐姐的杂志封面下一期也定你了哈~”

专注于游戏的鸣人：“好的，没问题！”

卡卡西：......头疼又错过了拒绝的时间。

“来不及了哦~”琳笑得像只狡黠的猫开心的拿起手机在工作群里发通知。

“什么东西来不及了？”鸣人打了三局输了个底朝天，干脆耍赖说要去搬救兵。

“我准备让你俩一起拍这次的杂志封面，卡卡西不想去，但是来不及了~”琳得逞笑着，“因为你已经答应了，他拒绝我不会拒绝你哈哈哈”

鸣人闻言有些尴尬想起了自己刚刚条件发射答应的话，愁得鼻子都皱起来了，也不知道该怎么办，卡卡西老师不想拍可他又答应了琳姐。

“拍，我拍还不行么？”卡卡西无可奈何的答应，他本来也没有一定要拒绝的意思，琳有拿捏住了鸣人，卡卡西没办法也只好答应，总不能让鸣人和其他人拍双人封面，天知道到时候要拍什么主题。

“好的，问题解决，等会就可以愉快的回家了！”琳拍拍手拿起一个橘子剥开“对了，你们的事情和老师说了没？”

“还没有，我的打算是过两天回去吃饭。”卡卡西给鸣人整理了下衣领，一双眼睛笑成上弦月。

“我们原打算的也是过两天回去看看老师和师母，但这次就不和你们挤了。”琳把橘子分一半放进鸣人的手心，“该是时候了，他们等你们好久了。”

琳的话音落下，鸣人的眼圈就红了，前两年他甚至不太敢回家，生怕玖辛奈看到他难怪，虽然不回去她惦念，但总归是没在眼前见着，也好过生生看他食不下咽寝不安眠。近一年虽好些了，可水门和她总是望着他身后有没有卡卡西，看他一个人回家又离开，总是默默的替他俩担心难过。

他和卡卡西不觉苦，因而也没多少眼泪可以流，可身边的人却是替他们尝了这么多年。

琳这句话直直的戳进了鸣人的心脏，该回去了，他们等好久了。


	11. hunter

11

“妈，我回来了~”鸣人弯腰在门口换鞋，朝着客厅玖辛奈。

“我就说是你回来了，你爸非说我看错了！”玖辛奈满脸笑容到玄关，抓抓鸣人的头发，“你回来怎么也没打个电话，那万一我们出去了？”

鸣人从鞋柜里拿出自己的拖鞋换好，又多拿了一双摆在一旁：“这不是给你们一个惊喜吗？”鸣人站起来撒娇的抱住她。

“看来我俩心有灵犀，我刚还想给你打电话。”玖辛奈捏捏他的脸拉着他往屋里走，鸣人却没动，她回头就看见门口踏进来一个高个儿男人，弯眼冲着她笑，一张脸端的是温文尔雅。

“卡卡西？！”

水门在楼上就听到了他俩的对话，下楼梯子才走了两步，玖辛奈的惊呼声突然响起来。

“你回来了？”玖辛奈放开鸣人走到卡卡西跟前，抓着他的手，没问他什么时候回来，只要他回来了就比什么都重要。

“上周刚回来的，没有立刻过来，还请老师见谅。”卡卡西越过玖辛奈对后面的水门说。

水门刚准备开口，鸣人率先上去拉开玖辛奈：“妈，你先让他换鞋，我们到客厅去说。”

卡卡西和鸣人并肩坐在沙发上，水门认真的看了会儿他俩的状态，半晌舒心的笑开，站起来一招手：“想吃什么？爸给你做。”

水门进厨房去做饭，卡卡西也跟着进去，他在洗菜的时候，水门突然说：“鸣人就拜托你了。。”

男人把菜洗好，转过身语气坚定:“老师你放心，我们会好好的。”

一周后。

“我听说这次是双人封面，我们刊办了这么几年了还是头一次。”布置拍摄场地的小姑娘们悄悄的讨论。

“听说是主编的熟人，鸣人吗？”

“不知道，我只听说这次的摄影师还是上次那个青木老师。”

“诶~`这样说来的话，这次请的人不是特别厉害了？”

就在这个时候，两个男人推门而入，为首的一人颀长的个子，穿了件藏青色的风衣，腿看起来有一米八，他身后跟进来的人戴了一顶白色的棒球帽，上身穿了件脏粉色的厚卫衣，从高个儿男人身后探出来头，抬起手把帽沿戳上去，露出眉眼来，众人这才认出来是鸣人。

“琳姐呢？还没来吗？”鸣人含着根棒棒糖问。

“主编刚刚来了一趟，说是如果你们到了，就先去做造型，她去办公室拿手机了。”先前还热烈讨论的小姑娘之一脸有些红的回他。

“是吗？那我们先去化妆室好了。”鸣人说着往前走，脚下没留神踢到了电线被卡卡西眼疾手快的勾进怀里。

“看路。”男人作势要拍他的头，鸣人嘿嘿的躲开，连蹦带跳的把他带进了屋。

“丽子姐，几天不见你又漂亮啦~”鸣人推开门见到屋里人，嘴就跟抹了蜜似的甜。

“好了，当着别人的面还这么没大没小的，过来坐下。”江川丽子揪一把他的脸蛋让他坐好。

她刚准备和男人打招呼，卡卡西倒是先介绍了自己：“你好，我是鸣人的先生，旗木卡卡西。”

“嘿嘿嘿~~”鸣人嘚瑟的笑声和男人低沉悦耳的自我介绍叠在一起，江川丽子的表情瞬间变了，她猝然回头看向椅子上的鸣人。

“你？先生？！你什么时候结婚的？”

“有三年了呀，姐姐~”鸣人撑着椅子扶手促狭的调侃道。

江川丽子看他不像是在说谎，转过头认真的打量面前的卡卡西。男人个子比鸣人略高五六公分，衣着精细，衣品不俗，眉目看起来含着几分恣意温柔，被人露骨的打量也好不怯场，气度不凡。

“姐姐评估好了没啊，要不然先把妆化了呗~晚点我请您吃饭，您饭桌上慢慢品鉴~”鸣人翘着脚摆弄着椅子说。

“去去去，一边儿去！”江川丽子嫌弃的对他挥挥手，“您好，我是TRIP和YOUNG WE的造型师江川丽子。”

鸣人和卡卡西做好造型出来，青木大介和琳已经等在了外面，他一眼就看到了卡卡西，他三两步上前来：“好久不见，上一次见你还是在哈苏颁奖礼。”

“诶？老师你们认识？”鸣人有些讶然。

“他俩去年在哈苏被提名了同一个奖，怎么会不认识。”琳解释道，“直到颁奖前大家都还说今年的奖不好颁。”

“......我们还是快拍吧。”卡卡西无奈的瞥一眼准备继续说的琳，干脆出声打断他们的话题。

“可你们谁得奖了？”鸣人被他带着往场地里走，不甘心的继续问，“是老师吗？”

卡卡西把他按在做旧的木椅上，取过旁边灰色的有毛边的布条把他的双眼蒙上，矮下身脱掉他的鞋放到镜外，最后站起身来看了下他的样子，皱着眉有些不满意。

“麻烦能把他的脚弄脏点吗？最好弄点伤口。”卡卡西和青木商量了几句，最后找来了化妆师把鸣人的脖子和脚再重新处理了下。

“好，我们试着拍一组先。”青木举起相机开拍。

这一组的风格是暗杀，鸣人坐在一张木制的旧椅子上，赤裸的双脚上布满了脏污的灰尘和细小的血口，脖子上架着一把唐刀，铮亮的刀锋泛着冷光。身后人的面容看不太清，鸣人似乎是想知道谁绑架了他，拼命的向后仰头，可双手腾不出来揭开眼上的布条，只能凭借着微弱的呼吸往右靠，像是躲开刀又像是认命。

现场没人说话，静悄悄的注视着灯下的两个人。男人的头发抓成了大背头，有几缕掉在耳畔，男人嘴上带着笑，眼神却冷得像是寒冰，俯着身子紧盯着身下人，像是野兽锁定猎物一般的狂妄。

“好！换！”青木喊了这句话后，旁边的人才如梦初醒般的把匕首过去给鸣人，江川丽子急急上去给两人的补妆。

鸣人半跪在椅子上，左手抓着刀刃，手心里的血顺着刀尖滑落，右手拿了一把小巧精致的匕首刺进男人的胸口，脸上露出桀骜的得逞的笑。

这一组最终定了主题叫HUNTER。

卡卡西和鸣人去换造型的间隙，现场的女孩子化身土拨鼠在自己的小群里疯狂尖叫。

【这个cp感！Woc干他妈的!!!】

【我明天就要知道和鸣宝一起拍照片的男人的信息!!!】

【我刚刚路过听他们说了去年的哈苏颁奖礼2333】

【是我知道的那个哈苏吗?!!!】

【......】

【确认过眼神是我拥有不了的男人OTZ】

江川丽子飞速的帮他们改好妆，把刚才剑拔弩张的厮杀劲儿换成温情脉脉，衣服配套的是色彩及其明媚的暖色。卡卡西穿了亚麻青的针织毛衣和藏青的休闲西裤，鸣人是米色的圆领衫和蓝色的牛仔裤。道具组已经换好了沙发，鸣人怀里抱着一本摊开的乐谱，头靠在沙发背上睡着了，暖色的光打在他的侧脸，卡卡西手上端着一个马克杯，站在沙发后面，弯下腰靠近他的脸，直到呼吸都交织在一起，镜头拍下的脸上还带着温柔的笑意。

之后的几组都是这一类的温馨日常，或是目光相接或是席地而坐，两人间除了天地仿佛什么也无法放进去。

结束拍摄后，跟工作人员道谢出来已经是傍晚，他俩没等琳下班，卡卡西牵着鸣人的手开车去了一家卖馄饨的小饭馆。这家店他们以前来吃过，前几天偶然间路过发现竟然还开着，时隔多年还能再次吃到当时的那个味道实在是令人欣喜。

刚点好菜鹿丸的电话就打了过来，鸣人才想起来这几天他都没去木叶，鹿丸也没给他发消息，想来是被突然多出来的未婚妻给搅昏了头。

“奈良鹿丸叫你回木叶营业了。”鸣人想也没想的接起电话，对面却是一个女声，还有点耳熟。

“这不是鹿丸的手机吗？”鸣人有些懵的反问道。

对面的话突然听不太真切，像是被人捂住了话筒，好一会儿才有人回他：“他手机在我手里，反正我的话已经传达到了，你瞅准时间回吧，挂了。”

电话突然被挂断，鸣人有些莫名其妙的放下手机，卡卡西把刚刚店家端上来的馄饨加好辣椒给他：“谁的电话？”

“鹿丸的。”鸣人咬着筷尖，“但是是一个女人的声音，我还有点耳熟。”

“你还记得那晚说是鹿丸未婚妻的那个女生吗？估计就是她。”卡卡西喝了口汤想了下说道，“电话里说什么了？”

“她说鹿丸让我回去营业，不要消极怠工。”

在他们讨论着鹿丸的未婚妻的时候，网上突然po出了一张照片，在木叶的tag里。图上是他和卡卡西在片场拍摄的花絮，其中一张是他手里的乐谱遮了半张脸，瘫在米色的桌上，一手还捂着耳朵，皱着眉毛一副不乐意的样子，卡卡西只出镜了一只拿着铅笔的手，就是这两只手引起了tag里的风暴。

原po说自己是某知名杂志的员工，杂志第一次拍双人封面，就是今天，然后她见到了神仙拍照。盖了脸的那个是鸣宝，想必大家都认得出来，另一个我们暂时叫他K先生。K先生全程宠着鸣宝，他俩进来的时候鸣宝还差点摔了，K先生一把就给勾进怀里!!!拍照的时候更是甜出糖尿病!!!什么鼻尖亲亲什么相视一笑，我开始以为我是头脑发热在嗑cp，当我看到这戒指之后，麻麻!!!我嗑到真的了!!!!

评论里持续发酵，全部都是土拨鼠女孩，啊啊啊啊的喊我的cp天下第一，po主还挑着些不泄露重要信息的话回。木叶乐队的粉丝群则是彻底炸了，饭的爱豆竟然有了cp，还这么闪亮登场，四处奔走相告，想扒出卡卡西的信息。

而两个当事人还在讨论，鸣人究竟哪天回木叶营业。


	12. reserved

12

第二天傍晚，鸣人携卡卡西回木叶，进门的时候出云正在擦酒杯，他和出云打了个招呼，就带着人上楼了。

鸣人刚一脚踏进客厅，下一秒就退了出来，卡卡西跟在他后面，木制的楼梯在拐角处很窄，他这一退就把卡卡西怼在了最里面，在别人看来就像是他故意把男人压在角落，欲行不轨。

卡卡西抱着他，手放在他后腰，微微低头问：“怎么了？”

鸣人愣愣的有些惊疑的答：“沙发上躺了个小姐姐，吓我一跳。”

正巧这个时候鹿丸从旁边屋子出来，，被他俩的浓情蜜意塞住了嘴，倒是鸣人仿佛是看到了救星。

“屋里躺了个小姐姐你知道伐？”

卡卡西被他的口音逗得笑起来，震惊过头还竟然还有这个效果，鹿丸有些头疼，也不想解释直接开门进去。

“奈良鹿丸，你是老太太过马路吗？这么磨叽，让你换个衣服陪我去吃饭有这么不愿意吗？”沙发上的女孩子抱着手机见他进来立刻坐起来不满的讨伐道，“哟，主唱还真的回来了？正好你代班，我要和他出去吃饭。”

鸣人看到脸，再合上声音，震惊的说：“鹿丸的未婚妻？”

“Bingo！我叫手鞠。”女孩打了个响指，“你后面那位介绍一下？”

鹿丸拧紧眉把她拉到身边：“不是说吃饭？你包呢？妆也不补了？”

“我妆才化的，不用补!!!”手鞠拎起包，“就介绍一下还不让问了？”

“没，他是我......”鸣人看鹿丸脸色不太好，急忙打圆场，说到卡卡西是他的谁的时候却莫名卡壳，顿了下接着说，“合法的同居对象。”

卡卡西昨天跟江川丽子介绍自己的时候，说是他的先生，今天换成鸣人自己介绍，“先生”二字怎么都说不出来，“老公”就更不会说了，想来想去脱口而出的竟然是合法的同居对象，鸣人顿觉羞耻度爆表，这不是赤裸裸的秀恩爱吗?!

手鞠戏谑的看着他，卡卡西只是笑，鹿丸全然没脸看。

“现在就要走了？”卡卡西不动声色的转移话题，“还回来么？”

鹿丸没来得及说，手鞠把包挂他手上：“再说吧，回不回来，由我决定。”

【姐妹们，我已经到木叶了，你们人呢!】

【我在堵车，可能还要半小时】

【我和落落在门口了，你在哪里？@81433】

【吧台边上，我在看出云调酒!真的巨帅!!!!】

【羡慕能去酒吧的小婊贝】

【加班狗流下羡慕的泪水】

【羡慕到无法呼吸55555】

【woc!!!!鸣宝下来了我看到他了!!!!】【卡鸣有说有笑下楼.JPG】

【甘霖娘!!!!!】

【淦!!!!!!】

【那个帅男人!!!】

【行走的哈苏!!!!】

【所以说这肯定是一对了吧，肯定是了吧!】

【同进同出二楼都上去了!!!】

【鸣宝进台里去给K先生调酒了......】

【呜呜呜呜呜呜呜正主营业太齁了这个糖】

【不知道你们有没有看过这个视频，大家注意里面那个鼓手】【链接：木叶两周年live视频】

【?????】

【握草这不就是K???】

【我记得樱哥说小李摔了腿找的替补选手，原来根本是家属???】

【所以K先生不仅是摄影大佬，还会乐器?】

【艹这是神仙吧我朋友学架子鼓的，我刚把视频发她，她说这水平起码七级】

【......】

视频是一个老粉拍的，卡卡西只出现了不到半分钟，男人骨节分明的手颠着鼓槌挽了一个花，手腕上的彩带像是精灵一样在跳舞，明明灭灭的灯光照得他的脸有些模糊，可挑起的眉眼让人过目不忘。

卡卡西去厨房切水果，鸣人拿出手机消息铺了满屏，小樱、牙甚至是刚出门的鹿丸都有，鸣人点开鹿丸的消息框。

天才鹿丸：[你俩火了]

天才鹿丸：[今天应该有粉丝过来了，你注意点。]

天才鹿丸：[链接：818那个木叶乐队的主唱和K先生的神秘关系]

波风面麻：[这什么玩意儿?!]

波风面麻：[粉丝我倒是看到了好几个疑似的，有几个女孩子一直看我]

波风面麻：[我问下老师这个事情怎么解决]

天才鹿丸：[那我不管了，不说了，手鞠一直催我，麻烦死了]

波风面麻：[鹿丸的至理名言：女人就是麻烦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈]

关掉和鹿丸的聊天框，鸣人切回木叶的群聊，消息刷得飞快，一眼看过去都是全都在调侃他，卡卡西这时候端着果盘回来，鸣人想好歹还是该给男人一个名分，便在群里甩下一句“我正儿八经的结婚对象，扯了证的那种。”还配了一个嘚瑟的表情就没管了。

“有人拍了我们昨天的照片发在网上，然后有人就在扒老师你是谁，”鸣人捻起一瓣橙子，“放出了戒指的照片，又有人找出了之前live上录的视频，现在大家都在讨论我们俩什么关系。”

卡卡西轻挑眉含笑问他：“不是同居关系吗？”

“小声点，旁边有粉丝啊！”鸣人连忙捂住他的嘴，“这个事情我们怎么办？”

男人亲了下他的掌心，，再拿下来抓在手里，往手腕里摸到预想之中的手链后，手指亲昵的摩挲着他的脉搏，像是在数鸣人的心跳。周遭人们说话的声音和乐声嘈杂的混在一起，却渐渐的远去，虚化不剩一点。

都是男人半抬起俊逸的脸，幽深的眼里敛着笑意，温柔又戏谑的问他：“那劳烦您给正个名儿？”

“求之不得。”

落落刚加完班提交了策划案，回来就看到了APP发来了新消息，你的特别关注更新了一条新动态，还不快来抢沙发o(´^｀)o

今天的鸣人欧了吗：十点直播，不见不散。【ps：知道你们想问什么，记得蹲点来。

她震惊的认真看了三遍博客，再转回群里另外两个人已经炸成烟花了。

昨晚从酒吧回来后，她们一起去的三个人出门的时候都很沉默，不约而同的找了一个烧烤摊坐下，还点了两瓶酒，最后都把话憋回了肚子，达成共识只要正主一天没亲口说，她们也就不去多那个嘴，但是另建一个群这种事情是必须的！作为共同的知情人，新动态都必须要立刻分享！

落落赶紧爬楼，把她们的聊天记录都翻了个遍，就两个人竟然刷了几百条消息。

【群聊：KN是真的】

落落：我觉得不妙，[鸣人博客评论截图.jpg]

841143：鸣宝这肯定是要公开了

阿茶：所以K先生要宣布自己正宫的身份了!

841143:甘霖娘的正宫哈哈哈哈哈

落落：我比较好奇他俩什么时候结的婚毕竟这两年是一点风声都没漏出来，而且从来没在木叶见到过K

阿茶：√！我跟阿茶基本每个星期都要去一次，我俩真的是一次都没见到过！昨天他俩那么甜，怎么会三年都不来木叶接鸣宝！肯定是搞了地下情！

841143：地下情也好甜！！！

841143：直播预定！！！哪个姐妹录个屏？

841143：我要看十遍！！！！

落落：我录吧，我现在从公司回家，大概九点就到了！到时候我录了发群里

【您关注的主播开播了，点击进入直播间~（￣︶￣）↗】

“Hello，hello，大家晚上好~”鸣人穿了件白色的衬衣，盘着腿坐在沙发上，和直播间的观众打招呼。

“作为最近热议的主人公之一，大家讨论的事情呢，我已经非常清楚了。”鸣人说着突然向右边伸手，抓了只白皙修长的手入镜，还带着备受讨论的那枚戒指，弹幕本来还在笑鸣人这个略显正式的开头，猝不及防的画面上被一只手填满，停顿了三秒，弹幕疯狂的滚动起来。

[我屮艸芔茻!!!!!!!]

[这个手也好看得过分了吧!!!!!]

[戒指戒指戒指啊啊啊啊啊!!!]

[我现在相信那些拍手链的手是真手了!!!]

[这个戒指也太精致太好看了吧!!!!]

“慢点，你们刷慢点，看不清了都。”鸣人无奈的放下卡卡西的手，“问我们什么关系？简简单单，同居对象。”

“合法的。”画外突然传来一个带笑的磁性男声，声音像是拂过山岗的一阵风，轻盈柔软，又像是掠过海面的燕尾，自由温暖。

“嗯，就是这样，我们结婚快三年了，发生了一些事情，我们最近才在一起，所以大家都不知道，不是故意瞒着大家的。”弹幕疯狂的刷着要看卡卡西的脸，“看他的样子？我记得网上有两年前的live视频？里面就有他啊，大家去看视频呗~”

眼看民情压不下去，鸣人抓住男人的手想把他拖进镜头，卡卡西就是不动，鸣人没办法，只好一边可怜兮兮的看着他一边像是小孩子要糖吃一样晃晃他的手。

[!!!!!!!!撒娇了!!!!]

[哈哈哈哈真的好娇俏]

[这个谁顶得住啊啊啊啊!!!!!]

[反正我顶不住哈哈哈哈哈哈]

[鸣宝这样看着我我恨不得把心都掏给他啊啊啊啊啊!!!!!]

“你不是说为了赔罪有礼物抽吗？你去拿出来吧，我放在书房了。”卡卡西勾下他的鼻尖，把人拉起来，“我替你和粉丝聊天，快去吧。”

鸣人将信将疑的站起来去书房拿明信片，卡卡西把手机拿起来，转着镜头拍鸣人的背影。鸣人宽大的白衬衣的背面，用黑色的马克笔写了硕大的几个字母。

Reserved.

[!!!!!!]

[我相信这是神仙爱情了，这个男人镜都没出，就宣誓了绝对主权]

[从今天开始我就在他俩的坑底躺平了谁也别想把我拉起来]

[这也太会了!!!!!!!]

[国家什么时候给我分配一个这样的男朋友呜呜呜呜呜]

鸣人拿着一沓明信片回来弹幕嚎成一片，他有些懵的问卡卡西：“你和她们说什么了？她们怎么疯成这样？！”

“注意言辞，她们可是你的粉丝，你应该说她们怎么可爱成这样。”男人给他抓了他刘海说道。

“哦，那她们怎么可爱成这样？”鸣人微微凑近他从善如流的改问。

“没什么，就是知道了事实有点接受不了。”卡卡西把手机还给他答。

[我竟然信了这个男人的话!!!!]

[哥哥真的好甜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!!]

[这也太宠了吧!!!!!]

[您已死亡，死因糖分摄入过多。]

[我粉了!!!!就凭这个狗粮我粉了!!!!]

“这个明信片， 是之前出专辑剩下的，我找其他人签了之后在评论里抽几个人送，大家注意一下通知哈。”鸣人把明信片摊在镜头前一一展示后收起来，深吸一口气道，“今天的直播就结束了，大家早点休息，晚安。”

关了直播鸣人瞬间摊在沙发上，卡卡西过去摸他的脸，也跟着睡在他旁边，鸣人翻过身，双手抱住男人的腰嘟囔着说，终于结束了。

卡卡西的博客悄无声息的更新了一个视频，里面都是他这三年里拍下来的素材合集，有巍巍高山莽莽平原，有风里奔跑的麋鹿也有临水而立的雀鸟，配的文案只有短短的一句话：雨归大地风归林，倦鸟归巢我归你。

Trip的新年刊发售的时候，他放上了一个音频链接，粉丝点进去听是大提琴拉的一首曲子，原来的曲子改编之后深情缓慢，男人的轻吟浅唱合着大提琴低沉的乐声，让人仿佛踏进了一个名为爱的梦境。

【就算翻风雨，只需看到你 似见阳光万里】

【我与你永共聚 分分钟需要你 你似是阳光空气】

End.


End file.
